


Lost: Memories I Made and Made-Up

by Mathiiel



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hôpitaux, M/M, Parent mort, Perte de mémoire, Rétablissement, triste, tromperie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathiiel/pseuds/Mathiiel
Summary: Quand Changkyun reçoit un appel de l’hôpital au milieu de la nuit, la dernière chose à laquelle il s’attend est d’entendre qu’il est toujours un des contacts d’urgence de Kihyun. Et la dernière chose qu’il s’attend à faire et de prétendre qu’ils sortent toujours ensemble.





	Lost: Memories I Made and Made-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost: Memories I Made and Made-Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000002) by [andnowforyaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya). 



> Cette fic est une traduction de l'histoire "Lost: Memories I Made and Made-Up" de andnowforyaya. Merci à l'auteur de m'avoir autorisé de la traduire et de la partager dans une autre langue que l'anglais.  
> (Relecture de prévue).

Le téléphone sonnait. Changkyun se réveilla en sursaut au début, le bourdonnement de son téléphone coupant directement à travers son sommeil et le secouant dans la conscience. Il se retourna sur le côté et alluma la lumière sur sa table de chevet, plissant les yeux contre l’éblouissement brutal et soudain. Il regarda son téléphone.

 _Appel de l’hôpital universitaire national de Séoul_.

Changkyun se gratta la tête, son cerveau essayant de rattraper ce qu’il lisait. Gémissant, il répondit, prêt à leur dire qu’ils avaient appelé le mauvais numéro.

« Allô ? » Sa voix était rauque. Il était allé à une fête et pouvait encore ressentir les effets de quelques bières qu’il avait bues, ayant pris la décision consciente avant la fin de la nuit qu’il n’allait pas réfuter, merci beaucoup, et il serait même rentré dans son propre lit ce soir. Ce qu’il avait fait. Il se gratta encore la tête en attendant une réponse.

« Est-ce que c’est Im Changkyun ? » Demanda la femme de l’autre côté. Elle semblait détachée et fatiguée.

Cela effraya Changkyun. Ils connaissaient son nom, donc ce n’était certainement pas le mauvais numéro. Il essayait maintenant désespérément de faire passer dans son cerveau toutes les personnes qu’il connaissait qui auraient pu se retrouver à l’hôpital ce soir. Peut-être Soonyoung en avait trop fait sur les injections et avait-il besoin de se faire vider l’estomac ? Peut-être qu’un de ses amis était-il tombé dans les escaliers ? C’était peut-être son frère ? Peut-être que c’était encore un mauvais numéro, qu’ils avaient atteint le mauvais Im Changkyun, et tous ceux qu’il connaissait et aimait allaient bien. « O-oui, c’est Im Changkyun. »

« J’ai des nouvelles. Vous êtes répertorié comme le deuxième contact d’urgence de Yoo Kihyun. Étiez-vous au courant de cela ? »

« Hum », dit Changkyun, déglutissant difficilement. Cela faisait plus de trois mois que personne n’avait dit ce nom autour de lui. « Je – Que s’est-il passé ? »

La femme soupira. Elle dit, « Il y a eu un accident. Il est en chirurgie, maintenant. Nous pensons que vous devriez – devriez venir. »

« À l’hôpital ? »

« Oui », dit-elle. « M. Im, la situation est critique. Nous pensons qu’il vaudrait mieux que vous vous prépariez. »

Changkyun ne pouvait pas respirer. Il voyait Kihyun tel qu’il était quand Changkyun l’avait quitté : larmes aux yeux, culpabilité, beau. Son cœur se serra quand il enfonça ses doigts dans ses draps. « Préparé ? »

« Oui », dit-elle encore une fois. Elle semblait hésiter à le dire, mais Changkyun avait besoin de l’entendre. « Nous ferons de notre mieux, M. Im. Mais parfois, notre meilleur n’est pas suffisant. »

Changkyun mit fin à l’appel. Il appela un taxi pour se rendre à l’hôpital, et rempli son sac à livres avec des vêtements de rechange et sa brosse à dents pendant qu’il attendait son arrivée.

°ºð

Il n’y avait pas vraiment de réceptionniste au Centre d’urgences, mais il y avait un bureau derrière lequel plusieurs infirmières à l’allure pressée se précipitaient avec des papiers et des blocs-notes dans leurs mains, et Changkyun se dirigea là-bas, remontant son sac et essayant de ne pas regarder trop longtemps les patients en attente de soin dans le Centre. Il faillit se faire écraser les orteils par un brancard poussé par un jeune infirmier, mais heureusement, le brancard était inoccupé. Aucune des infirmières derrière le bureau ne prêtait attention à Changkyun.

« Excusez-moi ? » Essaya-t-il, s’éclaircissant la gorge et levant la main. « Hum ? »

L’une des infirmières jeta un coup d’œil, mais elle ne s’attarda pas, griffonnant quelque chose sur le bloc-notes dans ses mains. « Vous n’êtes pas une urgence », dit-elle simplement, ce qui frappa Changkyun assez difficilement. Il pourrait être une urgence. Qui était-elle pour évaluer cela sans un examen complet ?

« Je ne suis pas, euh. Je cherche quelqu’un qui a été amené ici ? Yoo Kihyun ? »

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas, traînant à travers une pile de papiers sur la table derrière le comptoir comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. « S’il est en chirurgie, vous devrez juste attendre. »

Changkyun se balança sur ses orteils. L’hôpital était très animé et très occupé, et tout le monde ici avait besoin de quelque chose, mais lui aussi avait besoin de quelque chose. « Ils ont dit qu’il ne s’en sortirait peut-être pas », expulsa Changkyun, sa lèvre inférieure vacillante et une pression chaude s’accumulant derrière ses yeux. Il s’éclaircit à nouveau la gorge.

L’infirmière leva finalement les yeux et fit une pause. Elle tapota une autre infirmière sur l’épaule et lui donna le dossier qu’elle avait sorti du milieu de la pile qu’elle avait fouillée. « Apporte cela au Dr Lee dans la chambre 212, d’accord ? Puis reviens tout de suite. » L’autre infirmière hocha la tête et s’élança. « D’accord. Yoo Kihyun ? Laissez-moi voir … » Elle se pencha pour taper à l’ordinateur derrière le comptoir, les touches claquant à chaque coup de doigt. « D’accord », dit-elle encore une fois, regardant Changkyun et fronçant les sourcils. « Vous pouvez attendre dans la pièce au bout du couloir. Il est entre des bonne-mains avec le Dr Song. Quelqu’un vous fera savoir quand l’opération sera terminée. »

« Au bout du couloir ? » Changkyun se tourna pour regarder. Le couloir était long, blanc et menaçant. Le bureau était sympa. C’était confortable ici, et maintenant que l’infirmière était gentille avec lui, il n’était pas sûr de vouloir partir.

« Oui », dit l’infirmière. « Au bout du couloir. » Elle lui fit signe de bouger, ce qu’il fit, même si ses pieds ressemblaient à des rochers. Il marchait lentement dans le couloir, remontant son sac à dos, imaginant que chaque pas qu’il faisait était un pas de plus vers Kihyun. Il n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il en pensait. « Oh et M. Im ? » L’infirmière l’appela. Il se retourna pour la regarder par-dessus son épaule. « Vous devriez essayer d’atteindre sa famille. Nous avons appelé plusieurs fois, mais personne n’a répondu. »

Changkyun frissonna et acquiesça.

°ºð

Le frère aîné de Kihyun, Woohyun, était au Japon pour faire quelque chose dans l’industrie de la mode. Changkyun l’avait rencontré qu’une seule fois, à Noël avec la famille de Kihyun la première année de leur rencontre. Quand Changkyun appela, il ne s’attendait pas à une réponse, et encore moins à ce que le frère de Kihyun ait sauvegardé son nom et son contact dans son téléphone.

« Changkyun ? » Répondit Woohyun. « Que se passe-t-il ? Il est quatre heures du matin. »

« Euh, hyung », commença Changkyun, nerveux, se mordant la lèvre. Il était assis dans la petite salle d’attente du Centre d’urgence, le bras serré autour du sac à dos sur ses genoux. « C’est, euh, drôle de choses … »

« Crache le morceau », dit Woohyun. « Que s’est-il passé ? Kihyun a fait quelque chose de stupide ? »

« Kihyun est à l’hôpital », dit rapidement Changkyun, comme si on arrachait un pansement. Il tressaillit de la piqûre fantôme.

Silence à l’autre bout, puis, « Quoi ? »

« Il est en chirurgie. C’est sérieux ? Je ne sais pas. Ils m’ont appelé quand ils n’arrivaient pas à vous joindre, toi et votre père, je crois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je veux dire, on a rompu il y a longtemps ? Mais je suis ici à Séoul National et euh, ils ont dit que c’est sérieux et que tu devrais probablement venir. Ou pas. Mais tu devrais probablement venir. »

« Merde », dit Woohyun. « Merde, merde, merde. D’accord, j’arrive. Je réserverai le premier vol que je peux. J’appellerai notre père. Merde. Il est en Europe. Hum, d’accord. Hé, Changkyun ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Je te déteste toujours pour ce que tu as fait, mais merci de m’avoir appelé. Et pour aller à l’hôpital. D’accord ? »

« D’accord », dit Changkyun. La pression chaude s’accumula à nouveau derrière ses yeux. Il frotta ses yeux avec colère avec sa main libre.

« Je suis heureux que quelqu’un soit là quand il se réveillera. »

 _Si_ , Changkyun ne le dit pas, mais il le pensa.

°ºð

Changkyun n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il fallait faire après ça. Il n’y avait même pas de télévision en état de marche devant la salle d’attente, juste celle qui se trouvait dans le coin près du plafond et qui montrait un duvet blanc perpétuel sur son écran. Il y avait un distributeur de café et un distributeur de collations contre le mur, alors il se leva pour se faire un cappuccino amer et granuleux, et retira des chips aux algues marines de l’autre distributeur. Petit-déjeuner des champions.

Kihyun avait l’habitude de leur faire le petit-déjeuner le matin quand Changkyun restait. Ragoûts simples et du riz, des œufs frits sur le côté. Ils mangeaient dans un silence confortable au lever du soleil et se préparaient pour la journée, Changkyun pour la classe et Kihyun pour le travail, se heurtant l’un l’autre en se brossant les dents dans la salle de bain, Changkyun fermant les boutons de chemise de Kihyun, partageant des baisers quand les moments de calme ne suffisaient pas.

Changkyun s’assit lourdement dans l’un des sièges. Ils étaient grands, carrés et rembourrés, et Changkyun était assez petit pour qu’il puisse probablement faire une sieste, mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer dormir maintenant. Il sortit son téléphone et se demanda s’il y avait quelqu’un d’autre à appeler – Minhyuk ? Hoseok ? Mais il n’avait pas parlé à l’un ou l’autre depuis des mois et ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le faire.

Au lieu de cela, il fouilla les comptes Facebook et Instagram de Kihyun. Le compte Instagram de Kihyun était bloqué pour lui, mais son Facebook ne l’était pas. Il soupira, se demandant quand Kihyun l’avait bloqué sur Instagram. Sur le Facebook de Kihyun, il n’y avait pas beaucoup de messages. Même lorsqu’ils sortaient ensemble, Kihyun n’avait pas vraiment été actif dessus, donc Changkyun ne s’attendait pas à grand-chose, mais il y avait quelques nouvelles photos que Kihyun avait prises et voulait partager avec le monde : le coucher de soleil sur la rivière Han, une seule fleur pourpre dans une chambre jaune, un plan de Minhyuk assis avec Hoseok près de la fenêtre d’un café, leurs visages rétro éclairé et leurs doigts entrelacés sur le dessus de la table. Les yeux seulement l’un pour l’autre.

Kihyun trouvait la beauté dans les petites choses. Le petit tourbillon d’une coquille sur la plage, une pierre parfaitement lisse, les doigts et les ongles de Changkyun, mordus à vif. Il avait l’habitude d’embrasser les doigts de Changkyun et de frotter ses cuticules avec de la crème parce qu’il craignait qu’elles ne s’épluchent et saignent. Il embrassait les cicatrices d’acné sur le visage de Changkyun. Il faisait semblant que chaque film ne le faisait pas pleurer.

Le visage de Changkyun était mouillé, son nez coulait et son cœur lui faisait mal. Le monde méritait Kihyun, même si Changkyun ne le méritait pas. Kihyun devait s’en sortir. Il devait le faire.

°ºð

« Yoo ? Quelqu’un ici pour Yoo Kihyun ? »

Changkyun se redressa brusquement sur son siège, se frottant les yeux. Il ne pensait pas s’être endormi, mais il devait s’être assoupi pendant un moment.

« Oui ? » Dit Changkyun, se tenant incertain. L’infirmière le regarda de haut en bas, puis lui fit signe de le suivre. Il remonta son sac à dos et se traîna derrière elle, nerveusement, essayant de suivre le rythme de ses pas rapides. La pièce où elle le conduit était un petit bureau avec des peintures de la plage et de l’océan sur les murs et une bibliothèque remplie de textes médicaux épais et de nombreux prix. Le nom sur la petite pancarte à l’avant du bureau était pour le Dr Song JoonKi.

« Le docteur sera bientôt avec vous », dit l’infirmière. Elle ferma la porte quand elle partit, emprisonnant Changkyun à l’intérieur et isolant tous les bruits du couloir. C’était calme pour la première fois depuis des heures, mais plutôt que de le calmer, cela ne fit qu’accélérer la course mentale de Changkyun. Pourquoi l’a-t-elle amené ici ? Qu’allaient-ils lui dire ? Devraient-ils vraiment le lui dire, et non la famille de Kihyun ? Ne devraient-ils pas attendre la famille de Kihyun ?

Il s’assit dans l’un des deux sièges devant le bureau du médecin et vérifia son téléphone. Au début, il se rendit compte que plus de trois heures s’étaient écoulées depuis sa dernière vérification et qu’il avait reçu quelques messages. Woohyun avait décollé de Tokyo, il y a plus d’une heure et atterrirait dans une heure environ. Il avait écrit qu’il n’avait pas encore pu joindre leur père, probablement parce qu’il était dans les airs quelque part, mais qu’il réessayerait quand il atterrirait. En attendant, Changkyun pourrait-il tenir Woohyun au courant de ce qui se passait ?

Changkyun lui envoya un texte : _attends dans le bureau du docteur maintenant pour des nouvelles._

La réponse de Woohyun fut presque immédiate : _Avoir le wifi dans l’avion. Tiens-moi au courant. Si c’est bon ou mauvais._

Changkyun gémit et laissa tomber sa tête sur le siège. La pression s’exerçait sur lui. Devrait-il vraiment être ici ? Sûrement, le fait que Kihyun l’ait gardé comme deuxième contact d’urgence était une erreur. Sûrement.

On frappa à la porte, puis le docteur entra. C’était un homme à l’allure jeune, probablement au début de la quarantaine, mais doté d’une bonne génétique, portant une blouse de médecin blanche et des sacs ombragés sous les yeux. Ses cheveux étaient écartés de son front, révélant des stries de gris à ses tempes. Changkyun se leva de nouveau lorsqu’il entra et le médecin dit, « Non, s’il vous plaît. Asseyez-vous. C’est bien. Je suis le Docteur Song. » Il leva la main pour que Changkyun la serre. Changkyun le fit. « J’ai supervisé l’opération. En fin de compte : M. Yoo n’est plus en danger. Il est fort. Nous sommes optimistes, il s’en sortira. »

Toute la force s’enfuit des genoux de Changkyun, et il retomba sur son siège avec un soupir. « Merci », dit-il. « Oh mon dieu, merci. »

« Mais il est sous observation pendant les prochaines heures », poursuit le docteur. « Maintenant, on attend qu’il se réveille. »

« Il se réveillera dans les prochaines heures ? »

Le docteur secoua la tête. « L’anesthésie s’estompera dans quelques heures. Nous devrons le surveiller jusqu’à ce qu’il se réveille. À ce moment-là, nous devrons faire des tests. Il a souffert d’un traumatisme crânien. »

« Que s’est-il passé ? » Chuchota Changkyun.

« Nous ne sommes pas sûrs », dit le médecin. « Un délit de fuite, nous pensons. Un passant a appelé l’ambulance. Il a subi deux côtes fêlées, une fracture du tibia droit, une fracture de la clavicule, de lourdes ecchymoses comme des abrasions sur le côté droit, le traumatisme crânien susmentionné, y compris une contusion près de la base du crâne. »

Tout l’air s’échappa de Changkyun dans un couinement pendant que les blessures s’entassaient. Quelqu’un pourrait-il vraiment survivre à tout cela ? « Oh. »

Le Dr Song leva les yeux vers lui, la sympathie obscurcissant ses yeux. « Quand il se réveillera, vous devez être prêt à ce que M. Yoo soit confus. Il peut y avoir des lacunes dans sa pensée et sa mémoire. Ce genre de choses avec un traumatisme crânien, on ne le saura que lorsqu’il se réveillera. »

« Je suis – je suis juste. Je dois le dire à son frère. »

Les yeux de Dr Song se rétrécirent. « Vous n’êtes pas son frère ? »

« Hum », dit Changkyun. « Je suis – je suis son petit ami. Ex-petit ami. Longue histoire. Je veux dire, de toute façon. Son frère est en route, mais il était au Japon, alors il prend l’avion pour venir ici. Il veut juste que je lui envoie un message pour lui dire comment va Kihyun. Donc j’ai besoin de lui envoyer un message. »

Le docteur soupira et massa ses tempes avec ses doigts, puis il pinça l’arête de son nez. « Faites ça, et je peux vous emmener à sa chambre. »

°ºð

Changkyun ne pouvait pas croire que c’était Kihyun dans le lit d’hôpital. Il avait l’air minuscule, mince comme du papier et aussi pâle que les draps qui l’entouraient. Ses cheveux étaient noirs maintenant. Quand ils sortaient ensemble, Kihyun avait gardé ses cheveux clairs – rose, puis auburn et ensuite blond. Son visage était étroit et pointu, et ses lèvres semblaient sèches. Tout le côté droit de son visage était une ecchymose. Changkyun sentit un sanglot se coincer dans sa gorge. Même sans l’accident, Kihyun avait l’air différent de la dernière fois que Changkyun l’avait vu : plus mince, à la limite de la maigreur.

Comment cela s’était-il produit ? Comment avait-il fini comme ça ? Mais au fond, Changkyun savait. Il savait comment Kihyun avait fini comme ça et le rôle qu’il avait joué.

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, » dit le docteur, « il suffit d’appeler. Vous pouvez utiliser ce bouton. » Il fit un geste en directeur d’un bouton sur le côté du lit. Il y avait des barres de chaque côté du lit qui semblaient rétractables, ainsi qu’une télécommande repliée dans du plastique transparent près du bouton.

Changkyun inclina la tête, pensant à ce dont il avait vraiment besoin. Il avait besoin de plus de réponses. Il avait besoin de Kihyun pour se réveiller, pour lui sourire et lui annoncer que c’était une grosse blague. Il avait besoin de Kihyun pour ouvrir les yeux et dire, _je te pardonne_.

« Ok », Changkyun réussit à chuchoter. Le seul bruit dans la pièce était le bip des machines connectées à Kihyun. Un tube dans son nez l’aidait à respirer. Les fils le reliaient à un moniteur cardiaque. Changkyun s’assit à côté du lit et regarda la lente et tortueuse montée et chute de la poitrine de Kihyun sous les couvertures. Il y avait une grande fenêtre d’un côté de la pièce, mais les rideaux étaient tirés. Changkyun avait l’impression que la fenêtre ne ferait que montrer le bâtiment de l’hôpital de l’autre côté de la rue, de toute façon.

Le frère de Kihyun serait là dans moins d’une heure. Tout ce que Changkyun avait à faire était d’attendre, mais il se sentait comme un intrus, assis sur le siège où le membre de la famille de Kihyun aurait dû être assis. Il n’était pas à sa place, pas après ce qu’il avait fait. Ce qu’ils s’étaient fait l’un à l’autre. Changkyun soupira, se sentant perdu. Soudain, cela manquait cruellement la façon dont Kihyun le tenait quand ils s’endormaient l’un contre l’autre.

« Kihyun, tu m’entends ? » Chuchota Changkyun. « Tu ferais mieux de te réveiller, Kihyun. Tu ferais mieux de revenir. »

Kihyun ne répondit pas. Les machines émettaient des bips rythmés, signe de vie.

°ºð

Woohyun arriva doucement, sa main sur l’épaule de Changkyun, sa voix résonnant dans la pièce. « Mon petit frère », dit-il.

Changkyun se tint debout et le guida pour prendre son siège, agité. Woohyun ressemblait à Kihyun, plus âgé et plus distingué, un peu plus large dans les épaules et le nez, mais un coup d’œil et n’importe qui pouvait dire qu’ils étaient apparentés. « Hyung », dit Changkyun. « Tu l’as fait. » Cela lui paraissait pathétique à ses propres oreilles.

 Woohyun ne quittait pas Kihyun des yeux. « Mon petit frère », répéta-t-il d’une voix cassée. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains pendant que ses épaules tremblaient. Changkyun savait qu’il pleurait, mais ne savait pas ce qu’il pouvait faire pour le réconforter. Woohyun lui avait dit au téléphone qu’il le détestait toujours.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose, » dit Changkyun, hésitant, traînant sur ses pieds, « quelque chose que je peux faire ? »

« Tu en as fait assez », mordit Woohyun d’un ton sévère. Changkyun flancha, parce qu’il savait que Woohyun ne parlait pas de l’accident.

« Je suis désolé », déclara Changkyun. Il n’y avait pas d’autres chaises dans la pièce, alors Changkyun se mit contre le mur, regardant Kihyun, regardant Woohyun regarder Kihyun. L’air était chargé et raide entre eux pendant qu’ils attendaient. Il s’était tellement habitué aux bips des moniteurs qu’il dût se rappeler de vérifier que les machines ne s’étaient pas arrêtées sans qu’il le sache.

« Notre père arrive », dit Woohyun au bout d’un moment. « De Shanghai. Ça lui prendra quelques heures de plus. »

« C’est bon », dit Changkyun.

« Ce que je veux dire, c’est que tu peux y aller, maintenant », dit Woohyun. « Tu n’as pas besoin de rester. »

Changkyun se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux. « J’aimerais bien, cependant. Si c’est d’accord. »

Les yeux de Woohyun s’accrochèrent à lui. Il avait l’air d’être sur le point de grogner comme un chien en colère, mais il se retint et détourna rapidement le regard, les épaules tendues. « Peu importe », dit-il.

Ce n’était pas un non. Changkyun resta.

°ºð

Une infirmière passa quand l’anesthésie était censée s’être dissipée. Woohyun et Changkyun planaient anxieusement alors qu’elle fit briller une lumière dans les yeux de Kihyun, vérifiant ses signes vitaux, et marqua quelque chose sur le dossier et le remit dans la fente au bout du lit. « Il reviendra », dit-elle en souriant. Changkyun se demandait si c’était le début de son quart de travail, étant donné le dynamisme de sa démarche, parce que Changkyun allait probablement passer à la troisième ou quatrième heure à l’hôpital maintenant et il ne pouvait même pas rassembler l’énergie nécessaire pour prétendre être optimiste. Woohyun ne semblait pas aller mieux.

Ils attendirent encore une heure en silence, jusqu’à ce que le café de Changkyun l’ait rattrapé plus tôt. Il avait besoin de pisser. Il s’éclaircit la gorge et dit, « Je dois aller aux toilettes. »

Woohyun le regarda sans amusement. « Vas-y », dit-il. « J’irai quand tu auras fini. »

Changkyun hocha la tête et se précipita aux toilettes aussi vite qu’il le put. Il ne voulait pas rater un seul moment aux côtés de Kihyun. Juste au cas où. Quand il revint, Woohyun partit, tout aussi pressé.

C’est à ce moment-là que le doigt de Kihyun trembla. Au début, Changkyun pensa que son esprit lui jouait peut-être des tours, mais comme il fixait le doigt de Kihyun avec détermination, il revit le mouvement. Puis, les yeux de Kihyun se déplacèrent plus vite derrière ses paupières. Changkyun se redressa, alerté et hyper concentré, et sentit ses poumons se contracter quand Kihyun ouvrit les yeux. Changkyun retint son souffle.

Kihyun cligna des yeux. Il essaya de tourner la tête, mais grimaça, les larmes aux coins de ses yeux, et – Changkyun ne put s’empêcher ; c’était une réaction instinctive – Changkyun s’avança et prit une des mains de Kihyun doucement dans la sienne et frôla ses lèvres sur les jointures de Kihyun. « C’est bon », dit-il tranquillement, sentant ses propres larmes se répandre sur ses joues. « C’est bon, Kihyun. Tu vas bien. Ne bouge pas. C’est bon, c’est bon. »

Changkyun pressa le bouton d’appel sur le côté du lit et ne lâcha pas la main de Kihyun alors que les yeux de Kihyun se déplaçaient frénétiquement, fouillant la pièce inconnue dans laquelle il se trouvait avant d’atterrir sur la forme de Changkyun à côté de lui.

« Kyunnie », dit Kihyun. Sa voix ressemblait à du papier de verre rugueux, et elle était faible avec la peur, la confusion et la panique. « Kyunnie, que s’est passé ? »

« Chut », calma Changkyun. « Ne parle pas. Ne bouge pas. J’ai appelé l’infirmière. Le docteur. Ils viendront aider. »

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à l’infirmière pour revenir avec Woohyun à la remorque, qui continuait de serrer ses mains malgré l’excès d’eau dessus. Il se précipita aux côtés de Kihyun quand il vit qu’il était éveillé, repoussant Changkyun. « Kihyun ! Kihyunnie, oh mon Dieu. »

Changkyun trébucha, déconcerté et déchiré. Mais Kihyun le chercha par-dessus l’épaule de Woohyun alors que son frère essayait de l’embrasser sans le blesser et que l’infirmière essayait d’obtenir de son frère qu’il lui donne assez d’espace pour faire son travail.

« Kyunnie, ne pars pas », dit Kihyun à cause du bruit que faisait son frère. « S’il te plaît. »

« Je ne le ferai pas », promit Changkyun. Il alla de l’autre côté de Kihyun pour rester près de lui pendant que l’infirmière l’examinait. Dans la confusion de Kihyun, les couvertures avaient glissé plus bas et Changkyun pouvait voir maintenant que l’autre bras de Kihyun était en écharpe, attaché étroitement à sa poitrine pour qu’il ne puisse pas le bouger. Elle mit quelque chose dans sa perfusion qui fit tomber ses paupières.

« C’est bon, mon chou ? » Dit-elle.

« Ça fait moins mal », marmonna Kihyun.

« C’est bien », dit-elle. « Mon nom est Infirmière Choi. Vous êtes à l’hôpital universitaire national de Séoul. Vous êtes bien amoché. Essayez de ne pas bouger à moins d’y être obligé, d’accord ? »

« D’accord », dit Kihyun doucement.

« J’ai besoin de vous poser quelques questions, aussi. Voulez-vous qu’ils soient ici avec nous ? » Elle inclina la tête vers Woohyun et Changkyun.

« Oui », dit Kihyun. Il se déplaça pour regarder Changkyun et le fixa du regard. Changkyun lui donna le meilleur sourire qu’il pouvait gérer en ce moment, voulant que Kihyun sache qu’il n’allait nulle part, pas quand il avait besoin de lui. Pas cette fois-ci.

« D’accord », dit l’infirmière. « Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom ? »

« Yoo Kihyun », dit Kihyun.

« Pouvez-vous me donner votre adresse ? »

Kihyun ferma les yeux, une ride se formant sur son front. Il donna son adresse, Woohyun et Changkyun confirmèrent que c’était correct.

« Pouvez-vous me dire en quelle année nous sommes ? »

« 2015 », dit-il.

« Et le mois ? »

« Mars », dit Kihyun.

Woohyun et Changkyun se regardèrent, alarmés, mais l’infirmière hocha simplement la tête et continua.

« Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous êtes ? »

« Je suis un étudiant », dit Kihyun, en pinçant les lèvres, remarquant le regard que son frère et Changkyun avaient partagé. « Au Seoul National. Je suis – diplômé cette année ? » Il n’avait pas l’air très sûr de lui. « Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, chéri », dit l’infirmière. « Je vais parler à vos frères dehors une seconde, d’accord ? »

Elle fit un geste à Changkyun et Woohyun, mais Kihyun dit, « Changkyun n’est pas mon frère ; c’est mon petit ami. »

°ºð

« Ce n’est pas mars », dit Woohyun dès qu’ils furent à l’extérieur de la chambre de Kihyun et dans couloir. Ses yeux étaient larges, sauvages et effrayés. « On est en octobre. »

Changkyun secoua la tête. Kihyun l’avait appelé son petit ami. Kihyun pensait qu’on était encore en mars, il y avait tant de mois, avant - tout. Kihyun pensait qu’ils sortaient encore ensemble. Cela fit tourner la tête de Changkyun.

Woohyun se tourna vers l’infirmière, qui garda sa position, les guidant à l’écart de la porte et posant son doigt sur ses lèvres pour leur demander silencieusement de penser à leurs voix, afin qu’elles ne portent pas. Pour que Kihyun n’entende pas.

Woohyun dit, agité, « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Pourquoi pense-t-il que nous sommes en mars ? »

« Le docteur a dit … » Commença Changkyun, sautant un peu quand les yeux intenses et sauvages de Woohyun atterrirent sur lui à la place. L’infirmière Choi lui fit signe de continuer, et il prit une respiration, détendit ses épaules et le fit. « Dr. Song a dit que ça pourrait arriver, qu’il pourrait être – confus. Quand il se réveillera. En raison du traumatisme crânien. »

« A-t-il perdu la mémoire ? » Demanda Woohyun à l’infirmière, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux rapidement et de façon répétée. « Mars, mars, mars … tant de choses se sont passées depuis mars. »

L’infirmière tendit la main et la plaça sur l’épaule de Woohyun, un mouvement doux, et Woohyun ne s’éloigna pas comme Changkyun s’y attendait. Elle dit, « Nous en voyons beaucoup chez les patients souffrant d’un traumatisme crânien. Confusion au réveil. Mélange dans le temps et des souvenirs. Mais ça peut revenir. Vous devez juste lui donner du temps. »

« Combien de temps ? » Demanda Woohyun.

L’infirmière lui offrit un sourire aux lèvres fermées. « Parfois des jours, parfois des semaines. Le cerveau n’est pas prévisible de cette façon. Mais nous le surveillerons. Maintenant, j’ai besoin d’avoir le Dr Song pour qu’il puisse faire un suivi et élaborer un plan de traitement. En attendant, quand vous y retournez, faites-lui plaisir, d’accord ? Ça ne sert à rien de lui imposer des souvenirs. Cela peut parfois mener à encore plus de confusion. »

« Faire comme si c’était mars », dit Changkyun.

« Il suffit de faire attention à toute nouvelle information que vous pourriez lui présenter », précisa l’infirmière. « Ça pourrait être un choc pour lui. » L’infirmière hocha la tête et libéra sa main de l’épaule de Woohyun. Les garçons se regardaient et il y avait un feu derrière les yeux de Woohyun que Changkyun pouvait voir, fumant, chaud et protecteur. L’infirmière les laissa, ses pas résonnant dans le couloir.

Quand elle passa le coin et disparut de la vue, Woohyun dit, « Fais comme vous sortiez encore ensemble. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as entendu ce qu’elle a dit. Il pense que c’est mars. Tu sortais avec lui en mars. Fais comme si tu sortais toujours avec. Fais comme si rien de mal ne s’était passé. Fais-le, jusqu’à ce qu’on trouve quoi faire ensuite. » Il fit une pause. « Ou pars. Je peux inventer quelque chose. Il découvrira la vérité, de toute façon. »

« Je ne veux pas encore partir », dit Changkyun, catégorique. Il sentait plus fort une conviction de rester, plus Woohyun essayait de le repousser. Comme s’il avait quelque chose à prouver. « Je ne pars pas. »

Woohyun le regarda de haut en bas et se moqua. « Si tu lui fais encore mal, j’aurai tes couilles. »

°ºð

Kihyun avait trouvé un moyen d’ajuster le lit d’hôpital pour qu’il soit bloqué par un angle quand ils revinrent. Il leur sourit endormi, le sourire un peu déformé à cause des contusions sur le côté droit de son visage, mais c’était quand même un doux sourire. Changkyun l’avait manqué. Il prit l’espace du côté gauche de Kihyun tandis que Woohyun glissait dans le siège à la droite de Kihyun.

« Qu’a dit l’infirmière ? » Demanda Kihyun. « Peut-on enlever cette chose de mon nez ? » Il parlait des tubes. Ils étaient toujours branchés au respirateur.

« Je ne pense pas, bébé », dit Changkyun. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Woohyun pour mesurer sa réaction. Woohyun se raidit au nom familier, mais ne dit rien, alors Changkyun mit sa main sur celle de Kihyun sur les couvertures, aussi, la sueur se rassemblant à ses tempes à l’audace de son geste. Pourtant, Woohyun ne dit rien, et Kihyun commença à jouer avec les doigts de Changkyun dans l’absence, sans réfléchir.

Kihyun dit, « Ça chatouille. »

« Je préférerais que ça chatouille un peu et que tu respires » dit simplement Changkyun. Kihyun bouda. Il ne devrait pas être capable d’être aussi mignon quand il était accroché à toutes ces machines, pâle, petit et brisé dans un lit d’hôpital, mais il le faisait. C’était Kihyun.

Woohyun se déplaça vers l’avant sur son siège. « Comment te sens-tu, hum ? »

Kihyun essaya de se tourner vers lui pour faire face, mais grimaça. « Fatigué », dit-il. « Confus. Mais surtout fatigué. »

« Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ? »

Kihyun réfléchit, son regard se déplaçant vers le haut pour fixer un point invisible au-dessus de lui pendant qu’il le faisait. « Euh », il commença lentement, comme s’il avait peur de donner la mauvaise réponse. « Je me souviens avoir parlé à Minhyuk. À propos de la fête. Pour Hoseok. C’est ce week-end. Ça va être une surprise. » Il essaya de regarder entre les deux, inquiet. Il fronça les sourcils. « Je vais la manquer, n’est-ce pas ? »

La main de Changkyun se resserra sur celle de Kihyun. Il voulait lui dire que, non, il n’allait pas la rater, même s’il allait être un peu en retard parce qu’ils s’étaient emportés l’un avec l’autre en se préparant, et qu’ils avaient dû se doucher et s’habiller à nouveau avant de partir. Il voulait lui dire qu’il avait offert à Hoseok un cadeau étonnant et réfléchi – un cours de danse avec un chorégraphe avec lequel Hoseok avait toujours voulu travailler. Il voulait lui dire que la fête avait été tellement amusante, tellement géniale, et qu’ils s’étaient embrassés toute la nuit et qu’ils avaient été entourés d’amis et d’amour. Il voulait lui dire que c’était l’une des dernières fois qu’ils étaient vraiment heureux ensemble, parce qu’après cela, après la fête, les choses avaient changé.

Changkyun dit avec un petit rire, « Nous verrons. Peut-être qu’on peut amener la fête ici, à la place. »

« Cela n’a pas l’air très amusant », dit Kihyun, ses mots vacillent un peu. Ses paupières tombaient encore plus bas, mais il se battait pour rester éveillé.

« Ce sera amusant à cause de toi », chuchota Changkyun en frottant le dos de la main de Kihyun avec son pouce.

Kihyun dit, « Mon petit ami est si ringard », à son frère.

Woohyun hocha la tête et sourit. « Bien sûr qu’il l’est », dit-il d’un ton raide.

« Où est papa ? » Marmonna Kihyun. « Et maman ? »

« Oh », dit Woohyun, en se retirant. « Il est – ils sont. Ils sont en route. »

Kihyun sourit et ferma les yeux. « Ils seront là quand je me réveillerai ? » Woohyun ne répondit pas, et après quelques respirations profondes, Kihyun s’endormit avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Quelques minutes s’écoulèrent. Changkyun pouvait sentir le changement dans Woohyun, dans le chagrin qui le prit et se propagea par vagues, comme l’épicentre d’un tremblement de terre. C’était tangible, à commencer par le tremblement de ses épaules. Changkyun se prépara.

« Je ne peux pas », dit Woohyun, penché sur son siège, le visage dans ses mains. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. Il ne sait pas pour maman. » Il renifla, un bruit humide et affreux dans la pièce encore calme.

« On peut faire semblant – »

« Je ne peux pas faire semblant », dit doucement Woohyun. « Elle est morte. Cela fait des mois, mais c’est toujours aussi – frais. Je ne peux pas faire semblant. » Il se leva, le visage humide et brillant. « Je vais appeler notre père. On verra combien de temps, il en a encore. »

Changkyun hocha la tête, engourdi. Il n’avait jamais été le meilleur autour d’un excès d’émotion.

Woohyun hocha la tête aussi. Puis, avec un grand soupir, il se retourna et quitta la pièce, laissant Changkyun seul avec le garçon dans le lit.

°ºð

_« Kyunnie ? » Quelque chose de doux touchait son visage, traçant son front et descendant le long de l’arête de son nez. Changkyun fronça le nez et entendit un rire au-dessus de lui. « Kyunnie, il est temps de se réveiller. Tu vas être en retard en cours. »_

_Changkyun gémit et se retourna pour échapper aux touches, aussi douces soient-elles, en gardant les yeux fermés alors qu’il essaye de s’enfouir plus profondément sous les couvertures du lit. « Non … cinq heures de plus », se lamenta-t-il._

_« Je savais qu’on n’aurait pas dû rester debout si tard. »_

_Changkyun savait que c’était un rêve, parce que ses yeux étaient fermés, mais il pouvait encore voir la façon dont Kihyun s’asseyait sur le bord du lit et planait au-dessus de lui, les mains de chaque côté de la forme de Changkyun, voyant comment il se penchait pour embrasser sa joue. La peau de Kihyun brillant, rose sain sur ses joues roses. Changkyun accrocha rapidement les bras autour de la taille étroite de Kihyun et tira l’homme au-dessus de lui, le coinçant entre ses jambes et embrassant son visage autant de fois qu’il le pouvait pendant que Kihyun protestait et riait._

_« C’est toi qui as commencé à regarder ce drama, tu sais. Et un cours tardif ne me tuera pas », dit Changkyun, conscient maintenant._

_Kihyun dit, « Toi et moi savons tous les deux que ce ne serait pas la première fois », avec un sourire sur les lèvres et une lueur dans les yeux. « Allez, viens. Je vais aussi être en retard au travail. »_

_Changkyun connaissait ce souvenir. Il l’avait joué tellement de fois dans sa tête. Celui où Kihyun allait travailler et où Changkyun adorait être dans l’appartement de Kihyun, imaginant finalement emménager en une journée au lieu de passer des week-ends intermittents à dormir accidentellement. Celui où Kihyun le réveillait très tôt pour qu’ils puissent se faufiler sur le toit de son immeuble avec des tasses de café à la main pour regarder le lever du soleil. Celui où Changkyun était en retard pour la classe et aucun d’eux ne s’en souciait parce qu’ils étaient perdus dans le corps et l’âme de l’autre, tordus ensemble sous les draps de Kihyun._

_Kihyun était à quelques mois de la fin de sa dernière année d’université, travaillant heureusement à temps partiel dans une petite boulangerie en bas de la rue de son appartement. Changkyun en était à sa troisième année, changeant deux fois de spécialité et ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu’il ferait quand Kihyun obtiendrait son diplôme. Tous les amis de Kihyun étaient les amis de Changkyun, ce qui signifiait que tous les amis de Changkyun étaient plus âgés. Il serait seul, même si Kihyun insistait sur le fait qu’il ne le serait pas parce qu’ils auraient toujours l’autre._

_C’était des mois avant la fête surprise de Hoseok. Octobre, peut-être. Une année entière avant aujourd’hui._

_Ils se dorlotaient au lit un peu plus longtemps, épargnant quelques minutes pour être ensemble. Changkyun aimait la sensation du poids de Kihyun sur sa poitrine, l’appuyant sur lui, le gardant immobile. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux roses de Kihyun et se sentit à nouveau à la dérive, jusqu’à ce que Kihyun se tortille et s’assoit, les lèvres pincées. « Ok, assez de ça. Je suis sérieux - tu dois commencer à te préparer. »_

_Changkyun gémit, mais accepta, laissant Kihyun glisser hors de lui pour qu’il puisse lentement sortir du lit._

°ºð

« Kyunnie ? »

Changkyun marmonna quelque chose d’inintelligible, sentant quelque chose de mouillé dans le coin de ses lèvres et le balaya.

« Kyunnie, tu baves. »

Ses paupières s’ouvrirent, et avec son réveil vint avec une conscience de la douleur et de la raideur de son cou et du haut de son dos. Il s’était endormi, assis sur la chaise près du lit d’hôpital de Kihyun, la tête appuyée sur une main. Kihyun le regardait, une expression douce sur son visage, un sourire doux sur ses lèvres. Changkyun fut frappé, encore une fois, à quel point l’apparence de Kihyun avait changé, combien les sacs sous ses yeux étaient prononcés.

« Je ne voulais pas m’endormir », dit Changkyun, sa voix épaisse. Il essaya de secouer la raideur de ses épaules et grimaça de la douleur.

Kihyun dit, « C’est bon. On aurait dit que tu en avais besoin. »

Cela venait du garçon hospitalisé. Comment Changkyun pourrait-il faire quoi que ce soit pour menacer ce doux sourire sur son visage. Changkyun grogna. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Toujours confus », dit Kihyun, fronçant les sourcils. Il jeta son regard sur ses genoux, l’air petit et incertain. « Ton téléphone s’est allumé avec un message ? C’est dans ta main alors … j’ai vu … ce n’est pas mars. »

Changkyun fixa Kihyun, incapable de bouger. « Oh », dit-il.

« Qu’est-ce qui m’est arrivé ? » Demanda Kihyun. Sa voix était instable alors que sa lèvre inférieure commence à vaciller. « Est-ce que je dors depuis mars ? Quelle – ? »

« Chut, bébé. » Changkyun se leva et se rapprocha du côté de Kihyun, planant au-dessus du lit pour qu’il puisse essayer d’enrouler un bras autour des épaules de Kihyun. « Non, tu ne l’as pas fait. C’est, euh, je n’ai probablement pas la meilleure explication, mais. Merde. Laisse-moi faire. Laisse-moi appeler l’infirmière. Ou ton frère. »

Il appuya sur le bouton sur le côté du lit et frotta sa main doucement contre le dos de Kihyun, faisant attention à ses blessures. Il se demandait depuis combien de temps Kihyun était réveillé, depuis combien de temps, il savait qu’il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas chez lui. Kihyun ne pleurait pas, mais il en était proche. Changkyun ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu’il ressentait – se réveiller en pensant que c’était le passé, découvrant que ce n’était pas le cas, sachant qu’il lui manquait de gros morceaux de sa vie dans ses souvenirs. Comment lui expliqueraient-ils tout ?

Woohyun revint avant l’infirmière, se faufilant dans la pièce avec la honte sur tout le visage. Il se tenait au bord du lit de Kihyun et serrait sa main, ne sachant pas comment répondre aux questions que Kihyun posait, et Changkyun pouvait voir le soulagement dans ses yeux quand l’infirmière revint finalement, cette fois avec le Dr Song et le père de Kihyun à la suite. Woohyun s’éloigna.

« Papa ! » Kihyun haleta, incapable de retirer ses larmes. Changkyun se leva et se déplaça autour du lit pour que le père de Kihyun puisse prendre sa place auprès de son fils. Quand ils s’embrassèrent, Changkyun put voir à quel point les yeux du vieil homme étaient humides, mais il refusait de laisser tomber les larmes.

« Fils », dit-il. « Je suis venu dès que j’ai pu. »

Kihyun grogna et hocha la tête, tendant distraitement la main à Changkyun de l’autre côté. Changkyun la lui donna, serrant légèrement pour montrer qu’il était toujours là. Quand Kihyun parla, sa voix était épaisse et humide. « Je sais. Je sais que tu l’as fait. Où est maman ? »

La pièce était silencieuse. Kihyun regarda chacun d’eux, et ne trouvant pas la réponse qu’il cherchait, demanda à nouveau, cette fois avec moins de résolution, moins d’espoir. Le cœur de Changkyun se brisa. « Où est maman ? »

Dr Song s’avança. Il s’éclaircit la gorge et se tourna vers le père de Kihyun pour obtenir la permission de parler. Le médecin prit une courte respiration. Il dit, énonçant chaque mot, « Kihyun-sshi, vous avez été impliqué dans un accident. Vous avez subi de multiples blessures et avez été amené à notre centre d’urgence, il y a environ huit heures. J’étais le chirurgien responsable et j’ai supervisé vos opérations. Nous avons opéré pendant trois heures. Nous croyons que vous vous rétablirez complètement. J’ai parlé à votre père et nous avons élaboré un plan de traitement, y compris la physiothérapie. Ce que vous vivez en ce moment est une amnésie post-traumatique due à un traumatisme crânien. Il se peut que vous ayez des trous de mémoire ou que vous ayez des difficultés à vous souvenir de nouvelles choses. Mais ce type d’amnésie est généralement passagère, et il est probable que vous vous rétablirez complètement pour ce point. »

« Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda Kihyun, regardant son père avec des yeux vitreux et des joues rouges. Changkyun voulait se jeter par-dessus Kihyun, pour le protéger de ce qui allait arriver. Ils pourraient se cacher sous les draps et bloquer le monde, Changkyun pourrait continuer à aimer Kihyun comme ça et Kihyun l’aimerait en retour. « Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Où est maman ? »

« Kihyun-ah. » Le père de Kihyun parla doucement, mais sa voix pouvait traverser l’acier. Il prit la joue de son fils, le côté indemne, et dit, « Elle ne viendra pas, fils. Elle est décédée en avril de cette année. Mais elle est dans un meilleur endroit en ce moment. Kihyun-ah, je me sens si chanceux que tu ailles bien. »

Tout le sang se vida du visage de Kihyun dans le calme qui suivit. Puis, Kihyun pleura. Changkyun n’avait jamais vu Kihyun pleurer comme cela avant. Des grosses larmes roulaient le long de ses joues sans retenue alors que son visage se froissait. Il sanglota jusqu’à ce qu’il soit essoufflé, jusqu’à ce qu’il tousse. Le médecin dut retirer le tube du nez de Kihyun pour qu’il ne s’étouffe pas, et son père dût le remettre sur le lit pendant que l’infirmière Choi lui administrait un sédatif à faible dose à travers la perfusion intraveineuse. Il pleurait même lorsque le sédatif entra et força ses yeux à se fermer, pour que sa respiration ralentisse. Il tomba inconscient à contrecœur.

Le père de Kihyun se tenait debout, mais seulement jusqu’à s’enfoncer dans la chaise unique près du lit, ses yeux brillaient en regardant son cadet. Woohyun se glissa dans le coin de la pièce, à l’écart, les yeux écarquillés et hantés. Il ne ressemblait pas au grand frère en ce moment. Il avait l’air d’avoir le même âge que Kihyun ou même plus jeune, effrayé, incertain et confus.

Changkyun n’avait pas l’impression d’être à sa place, mais il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas partir. Pas maintenant. Pas encore. Il posa son autre main – la main ne tenant pas celle de Kihyun – sur la barre de lit.

Le père de Kihyun demanda, « Tu as pris l’appel ? Tu étais ici tout ce temps ? »

Changkyun hocha la tête, puis, réalisant que l’homme plus âge ne le regardait pas, il s’éclaircit la gorge et dit, « Oui, monsieur. »

Le père de Kihyun se renversa sur le siège et scanna Changkyun, son regard perçant et fouillant. Changkyun ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il resta immobile. Il allait lui demander de partir ? Maintenant que la famille de Kihyun était là, Changkyun était-il inutile ?

Mais le père de Kihyun ne fit que hocher la tête et dit, « C’est bon. Merci. »

°ºð

Ils demandaient à Changkyun de retourner chez Kihyun pendant qu’il dormait. Kihyun resterait quelques jours à l’hôpital, donc ce serait bien pour lui d’avoir quelques vêtements de rechange et tout ce qui pourrait l’aider à rendre son séjour plus confortable. En plus, Changkyun pourrait avoir quelque chose à manger, puisqu’il était ici depuis plus longtemps. Changkyun était plus qu’heureux d’avoir quelque chose d’utile à faire. Regarder la famille de Kihyun pleurer leur fils qui était encore en vie, leur mère et leur femme dont la mort était encore une blessure, était un supplice. Que pouvait-il dire face à ces choses qui n’avaient pas l’air banales et répétées ?

Il hésita devant le lit d’hôpital de Kihyun avant de partir, bégayant devant ses mots. « Puis-je - ? » Dit-il, se penchant un peu en avant et regardant le père de Kihyun. Ce dernier bougea la tête d’une manière qui n’était ni un tremblement ni un hochement, alors Changkyun prit une inspiration et rassembla un peu de courage, donnant un coup de bec à Kihyun sur le front. Sa peau était un peu moite et rouge, et il dormait même si le cœur de Changkyun battait à mille à l’heure. Son père ne dit rien.

« Je reviens tout de suite », dit Changkyun. Il n’était pas sûr que quelqu’un écoutait vraiment. Il rassembla les clés qu’ils avaient trouvées sur la personne de Kihyun lorsqu’ils l’ont amené et il quitta le centre d’urgence.

°ºð

C’était étrange d’entrer dans l’appartement de Kihyun et de constater à quel point tout était familier au premier coup d’œil. Changkyun ferma la porte derrière lui et regarda à sa droite, riant quand il vit le casier à chaussures qu’il avait acheté avec Kihyun après une nuit d’ivresse quand Changkyun avait accidentellement trébuché sur l’ancien de Kihyun et l’avait cassé au-delà de toute réparation. Les chaussures étaient soigneusement organisées en paire et en rangée. Changkyun se débarrassa de ses baskets et les plaça près de l’étagère, soucieux de ne pas déranger l’ordre de l’appartement de Kihyun.

Kihyun avait toujours aimé que les choses soient propres et ordonnées. Il nettoyait plus que n’importe quel jeune homme d’une vingtaine d’années faisait, Changkyun le savait, et semblait réellement apprécier plier le linge tout en regardant ses émissions préférées sur son ordinateur portable. Son appartement était petit, un simple studio dans un immeuble plein d’entre eux, avec une petite salle de bains et une cuisine, un espace de vie et une chambre à coucher. Changkyun savait qu’éventuellement Kihyun voulait une maison, quelque part avec une petite cour et assez d’espace pour un chien, mais pour l’instant, c’était ce qu’il pouvait se permettre en ville.

Presque tout dans l’appartement était coordonné en couleurs – blancs, gris et quelques éclaboussures de rouge ou de bleu. Il avait séparé l’espace de vie de son lit avec une bibliothèque et une commode empilée, tirant le meilleur parti de l’espace dont il disposait. Il y avait un petit canapé devant la bibliothèque, et une petite table avec cela aussi. Il y avait une télévision montée sur le mur et une série de plus petites photographies de la plage accrochées à un motif près de la fenêtre dans l’espace de vie.

Changkyun respira l’odeur de citron et de menthe, estimant que l’appartement avait probablement été nettoyé récemment. Bien qu’il ait été dans l’appartement de Kihyun tant de fois auparavant, cette fois, c’était différent, l’atmosphère, comme si tout avait été recouvert d’une mince couche de glace, était étrangère, stérile et froide. Il n’y avait rien de déplacé. Tout était caché.

Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et la commode. Il y avait une étagère avec la commode dédie aux livres de cuisine, une autre aux livres d’art et une autre étagère pleine de petites figurines et de jouets en peluche que Kihyun collectionnait, mais qu’il disait à quiconque demanderait qu’il s’agît simplement de cadeaux qu’il ne voulait pas jeter. Changkyun sourit quand il vit la petite peluche d’un chiot husky caché dans le coin de l’étagère. C’était quelque chose qu’il avait donné à Kihyun à l’un de leurs premiers rendez-vous, qui consistait en une foire de printanière, un jeu de griffes et trop de barbe à papa.

Alors, Kihyun avait gardé le jouet … Ou peut-être qu’il avait juste oublié qu’il venait de Changkyun pour commencer. Quoi qu’il en soit, cela enflammait un petit peu d’espoir qui s’installa dans le cœur de Changkyun.

Il regarda de plus près sur les étagères. Et éternua. Un nuage de poussière se manifesta devant son visage, le faisant plisser le nez et tousser. Peut-être qu’il s’était trompé à propos de Kihyun ayant récemment nettoyé son chez lui.

Il se frotta le nez avec sa manche et alla à la commode. Il y avait un cadre photo posée à plat sur la surface et Changkyun le redressa soigneusement en retenant son souffle. C’était un simple cadre en argent, à l’intérieur duquel se trouvait une photo qu’il reconnaissait. Ils avaient demandé à quelqu’un de la prendre à l’occasion de leur premier anniversaire. Ils étaient dans le parc, assis côté à côté sur un banc, le soleil sur la tête et deux colliers assortis à peine visibles autour du cou. Kihyun lui avait acheté le cadeau comme une surprise. Changkyun se souvenait si clairement de ce jour-là, à quel point il avait été heureux, à quel point, le sourire de Kihyun avait semblé brillant, à quel point il rivalisait avec le soleil.

Il soupira en regardant la photo. Puis il la déplaça au centre du haut de la commode et ouvrit le deuxième tiroir pour chercher les pulls de Kihyun. Ils étaient juste là où il s’attendait à ce qu’ils soient, pliés en trois piles organisées dans ce tiroir. Les deux premiers pulls feront l’affaire. Il les prit, puis réfléchit à l’endroit où il pourrait trouver les sacs de Kihyun.

Ils se trouvaient habituellement dans une boîte dans le placard, alors Changkyun s’y rendit, ouvrant la porte et s’accroupissant pour chercher la boîte qui était posée sur le sol. Elle était toujours là. Il la sortit et trouva dedans quelques sacs parmi lesquels choisir, prenant un sac léger et noir pour les pulls. Les pulls étaient mis à l’intérieur, ainsi que quelques paires de slip du tiroir à sous-vêtements de Kihyun, une paire de sweat et quelques paires de chaussette chaude.

Le frigo de Kihyun était étrangement vide lorsqu’il l’ouvrit à la recherche de quelque chose à grignoter. Il se dit que Kihyun était en train de nettoyer la cuisine. Quand ils étaient ensemble, Kihyun faisait un nettoyage en profondeur dans son appartement au moins une fois par mois. Changkyun s’arrêta donc à la station-service avant de retourner à l’hôpital, ramassant des rouleaux de kimbap et des jus que la famille de Kihyun pourrait partager. Cela ferait l’affaire pour l’instant.

Il essayait de ne pas trop penser à l’accident, pourquoi Kihyun était sorti si tard et pourquoi son appartement était froid et détaché, faisant écho à son vide comme une tombe.

°ºð

Au cours des prochains jours, Changkyun rendit visite à Kihyun chaque fois qu’il le pouvait. Son père alerta le lieu de travail de Kihyun de sa situation. Souvent, le père de Kihyun ou Woohyun était là avec lui à l’hôpital, mais en de rares occasions, Changkyun avait pu voir Kihyun seul. Ces moments, Changkyun les voyaient comme des cadeaux. Kihyun voulait tout savoir sur la journée de Changkyun, de l’école, de ce qu’il avait mangé au déjeuner ou au dîner. Kihyun rassemblait son énergie pendant une heure de conversation pour ensuite s’endormir, et avant de dormir, il disait toujours, « Ne pars pas avant d’être sûr que je dors », ou même, « Tu seras là quand je me réveillerai, n’est-ce pas ? »

Alors, bien sûr, comment Changkyun pourrait-il partir ? Il se mit à étudier à l’hôpital, aux côtés de Kihyun, et essaya de se rappeler que cela ne durerait pas. Certains jours, il pouvait se convaincre qu’il faisait semblant pour le bien de Kihyun, et d’autres jours, il en arrivait à la conclusion que c’était une chose folle, idiote et égoïste pour lui de le faire. Kihyun se souviendrait de ce qui leur était arrivé et ce temps idyllique ensemble serait terminé, comme un rêve au réveil, comme un temps volé.

C’était fascinant de voir Kihyun se rétablir. Il avait dû apprendre à se déplacer en utilisant une béquille mains libres pour sa jambe parce qu’avoir une clavicule cassée et son bras dans une écharpe lui interdisaient d’utiliser des béquilles classiques et Kihyun détestait le fauteuil roulant après avoir été transporté pendant une seule journée, se plaignant de son manque d’indépendance alors que Changkyun savait qu’il détestait être un poids pour les gens. Cela inquiétait Changkyun quand Kihyun voulait aller se promener, parce que s’il était honnête, la béquille mains libres semblait trop dangereuse. Et si Kihyun perdait l’équilibre et tombait simplement sur son visage ?

Quoi qu’il en soit, il fit en sorte que Kihyun garde sa main libre sur l’épaule de Changkyun chaque fois qu’ils allaient se promener, juste au cas où.

Les souvenirs de Kihyun n’étaient pas revenus d’un seul coup, mais plutôt par petits morceaux, sans tissu conjonctif perceptible entre eux. Il ne se souvenait pas du décès de sa mère, mais il s’était souvenu des funérailles. Il ne se souvenait pas de sa cérémonie de remise des diplômes, mais il s’était souvenu du dîner qui suivit, une célébration rendue sombre par l’absence de sa mère. Il se souvenait quand lui et Changkyun étaient allés essayer un nouveau restaurant qui avait ouvert près de l’appartement de Kihyun et comment ils avaient détesté les plats d’accompagnement.

Kihyun demanda à Changkyun de parler de l’accident à leurs amis et de leur demander de lui rendre visite quand ils le pouvaient, parce que des choses comme parler au téléphone et regarder les écrans donnaient à Kihyun des migraines fracassantes. On lui avait interdit d’utiliser son téléphone, la télévision et n’importe quelle tablette ou ordinateur portable pendant les jours qui avaient suivi sa guérison. Changkyun envoya donc un texto à Hoseok, Minhyuk et Hyungwoo, et leur dit que Kihyun allait bien, qu’il était confus sur certaines choses et que, pour le bien de la santé mentale de Kihyun, pouvaient-ils tous prétendre que Changkyun et Kihyun ne s’étaient jamais séparés ?

Après un retard de plus d’une heure, pendant laquelle Changkyun imaginait les amis de Kihyun se rassemblant pour stocker toutes les horribles façons dont ils pouvaient faire souffrir Changkyun, Minhyuk finit par répondre par texto, « Bien. Mais on ne fait pas ça pour toi. »

C’est bon pour l’instant. N’importe quoi pour garder cette puissance solaire souriant sur le visage de Kihyun chaque fois que Changkyun lui rendait visite, et chaque fois que Changkyun allait le voir, il entrait dans la chambre d’hôpital de Kihyun en retenant son souffle, se demandant si ce moment serait celui où Kihyun se rappellerait ce qu’ils avaient fait l’un à l’autre.

Mais une semaine s’écoula et elle ne vint jamais.

Alors, Changkyun lui rendait visite, riait avec Kihyun, souriait avec lui, l’embrassait tendrement et attendait que son temps avec lui se termine comme s’il comptait les secondes d’une bombe attachées à sa propre poitrine.

°ºð

Changkyun, absorbé dans l’article dont il avait besoin de citer pour terminer le sien qui devait être terminé dans quelques heures, remarqua à peine que quelqu’un le rejoignait à la table d’étude dans le sous-sol de la bibliothèque jusqu’à ce que cette personne parle.

« Est-ce que mes yeux me trompent ? »

Il détacha les yeux de son ordinateur et vit Jooheon assis en face de lui, regardant un peu hagard dans un gros sweat à capuche et un bonnet couvrant ses cheveux blonds teints. Les examens de mi-session étaient subis par les étudiants, et même si lui et Jooheon étaient en terminal cette année, ils ne pouvaient pas simplement passer les examens en douceur. Non, les entreprises et les firmes étaient à l’affût d’étudiants brillants qui pourraient devenir des travailleurs exceptionnels. Les tables d’étude au sous-sol de la bibliothèque étaient toutes pleines d’étudiants qui se préparaient à fouiner pour les examens.

« Que je sois à la bibliothèque ? » Demanda Changkyun, avant de reporter son attention sur son journal.

« Je ne t’ai pas vu depuis une semaine », dit Jooheon. Il se pencha pour fouiller dans son sac et sortit un journal et un stylo. « Où étais-tu passé, hein. Tu agis bizarrement. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Plus bizarre que d’habitude », reconnut Jooheon. « Ignorant les textos, inventant des excuses pour raccrocher, étant énigmatique dans tes messages … »

« J’ai été très occupé », expliqua Changkyun, sachant très bien que Jooheon ne serait pas satisfait de cette réponse. Mais soudain, il se rendit compte qu’il voulait que Jooheon lui demande. Il voulait révéler ce secret qu’il portait dans sa poitrine à quelqu’un extérieur de la famille et des amis les plus proches de Kihyun et il voulait que Jooheon sache qu’il avait été voir Kihyun à l’hôpital parce que, d’une certaine façon, ce qu’il faisait ne lui semblait pas encore réel. Et il voulait que quelqu’un soit de son côté quand inévitablement la merde lui tombera dessus.

« Tu n’es pas rentré chez toi », dit Jooheon. « L’autre jour, Sooyoung voulait vous surprendre avec un dîner, mais il a dit qu’il a attendu deux heures et que tu n’es pas venu. »

Les yeux de Changkyun s’élargirent alors qu’il regardait Jooheon pour vérifier s’il disait la vérité. Ses yeux étaient sérieux. « Il ne me l’a pas dit. »

« Il pensait que tu traversais quelque chose et ne voulait pas te déranger. » Jooheon haussa les épaules, jouant avec un stylo dans ses mains. « Tu sais comment il est. Mon hypothèse est que tu as de nouveau déterré un intérêt particulier et que tu as consacré tout ton temps à faire cette recherche, oubliant totalement ton examen de biologie de demain ». Il fit une pause. « Ça, ou tu sors avec quelqu’un. Alors, crache le morceau. »

Changkyun grimaça, se rappelant le temps où il s’était vraiment intéressé aux requins du Groenland et perdit de précieuses heures à lire papier après papier sur leur durée de vie, leurs habitudes d’accouplement et autres, et avait complètement foiré son examen de Chimie. Il baissa l’écran de son ordinateur portable pour pouvoir regarder Jooheon. « Je suis en train d’écrire un article de mi-trimestre, donc tu as tort pour ce qui est de l’intérêt particulier. Mais j’ _ai_ été occupé autrement. » Poursuit-il.

« Oh ? À quoi ? » Jooheon se pencha vers l’avant sur ses coudes, les yeux pétillants.

Changkyun se déplaça difficilement. Raclant sa gorge. « Hyung, tu te souviens de Kihyun, n’est-ce pas ? »

Jooheon fronça les sourcils, l’expression nette et prononcée sur son visage habituellement joyeux. « Bien sûr que oui ? Comment pourrais-je oublier le type qui t’a tellement dérangé que tu étais un zombie déprimé pendant tout l’été ? »

« Il est à l’hôpital », dit Changkyun, ne le regardant pas vraiment.

La mâchoire de Jooheon tomba et son stylo resta étrangement entre ses doigts. « Oh, merde », dit-il doucement. « C’est mauvais ? »

« Il a été … gravement blessé, mais il se remet », dit Changkyun. « Je lui ai rendu visite. J’étais, euh, son contact d’urgence après sa famille. »

Jooheon fit un bruit entre affirmation et confusion. « C’est … étrange, non ? »

« Je ne sais pas, hyung. » Changkyun ferma complètement l’écran de son ordinateur, sachant qu’il n’allait pas travailler dans les vingt prochaines minutes. Il avait presque fini, de toute façon. Il suffisait d’écrire la conclusion et relire. « Il ne se souvient pas que nous avons rompu. »

« Merde », haleta Jooheon, la main volant vers le haut pour couvrir sa bouche. « Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je – j’étais d’accord avec lui ? Son frère était là, il m’a dit que je devrais et – j’ai paniqué un peu et je voulais. Je voulais. Il avait l’air si perdu quand son père lui a dit que sa mère est partie. Je ne pouvais pas ajouter quelque chose à cela ? C’est probablement stupide parce que je suis loin d’être aussi important que sa mère, mais –. »

« Mais tu l’as vu et tu t’es demandé pourquoi tu avais rompu avec lui. »

« Ouais », dit Changkyun, expirant.

« Dois-je te rappeler qu’il – »

« Sa mère, hyung », dit Changkyun, ayant besoin de Jooheon pour comprendre.

Jooheon se calma, ses lèvres serrées dans une fine ligne. Il soupira et s’avança pour prendre les mains de Changkyun dans les siennes sur la table, ses doigts légèrement calleux, mais chaleureux. « Juste. Sois prudent, d’accord ? Tu as vraiment été blessé après ce qui s’est passé et je ne veux pas te voir vivre une telle chose à nouveau. Promets-moi. »

« Je serai prudent, hyung », promit Changkyun, bien qu’il n’ait pas vu comment il pouvait le faire.

°ºð …

Minhyuk et Hoseok voulaient aller à l’hôpital. Pour une raison quelconque, Changkyun était devenu la porte par laquelle les visiteurs de Kihyun devaient passer et c’était Hoseok qui lui tendit la main pour s’arranger.

 _Kihyun adorerait que vous lui rendiez visite,_ il envoya un texto à Hoseok. _Mais s’il vous plaît, souvenez-vous de la situation._

 _Tu prétends que tu sors toujours avec quelqu’un, non ?_ Hoseok répondit par message. _C’est bien. On va faire semblant._

Ils voulaient que ce soit une surprise. Changkyun n’arrêtait pas de regarder son téléphone pour vérifier l’heure quand Kihyun parlait de quelque chose de drôle que l’infirmière Choi avait dit ce matin-là. Il n’écoutait pas vraiment, mais Kihyun souriait et riait, l’ecchymose sur son visage avait beaucoup diminué et il pouvait s’asseoir seul maintenant sans trop de douleur, les choses allaient bien. Ils s’étaient embrassés. Kihyun tenait la main de Changkyun sur ses genoux, ses oreillers pelucheux derrière son dos dans le lit d’hôpital.

« Et puis, elle m’a dit – Changkyun, tu m’écoutes ? »

Changkyun fronça les sourcils, surpris, et regarda Kihyun. Vraiment le regarder. Comment ses cheveux noirs s’enroulaient autour de ses oreilles, comment le bout pointu de son nez brillait et comment le haut de ses joues étaient teintés de rose à cause du regard fixe de Changkyun. Il était tombé amoureux de ce visage, il était toujours amoureux. C’était étonnant de constater à quel point le fait de penser à la façon dont les cils de Kihyun étaient bouclés pouvait faire battre plus vite le cœur de Changkyun. Parfois, il oubliait qu’il était censé faire semblant. « J’écoute », dit tranquillement Changkyun en se léchant les lèvres.

Kihyun sourit, un petit rire lui échappant. « Je ne me souviens pas de quoi je parlais », admit-il. Il tira sur la main de Changkyun. « Je veux que tu m’embrasses. »

Changkyun se pencha sur son siège et l’embrassa. Les lèvres de Kihyun étaient chaudes, douces et familières. Il soupira contre sa bouche et souhaita que le temps s’arrête. Souhaitant qu’il puisse jouer les deux dernières secondes de sa vie encore et encore : il se rendait compte qu’il était encore très amoureux du garçon devant lui, Kihyun lui demandant de l’embrasser. Il l’embrassa de nouveau, ferma les yeux et sentit les lèvres de Kihyun former un sourire.

Puis il y eut une agitation à la porte. « Surprise ! »

Minhyuk et Hoseok entrèrent par la porte, suivis de ce qui semblait être une cinquantaine de ballons jaune vif attachés à un bouquet de fleurs blanches que Minhyuk portait. Au centre du nid de ballons, il y avait un en argent qui proclamait : BON RÉTABLISSEMENT ! C’était tellement Minhyuk que Changkyun devait rire, et Kihyun aussi, quand il vit qui était venu lui rendre visite.

« Hyung ! » Cria-t-il d’une voix douce à Hoseok. « Minhyukkie ! » Il se retira de Changkyun, le sourire rayonnant sur son visage et tendit la main à ses amis.

Minhyuk et Hoseok se précipitèrent à ses côtés, les ballons traînant près du plafond, tous deux enroulèrent soigneusement leurs bras autour de Kihyun en le saluant, se tenant près du lit après. « Wow, tu es superbe ! » S’exclama Minhyuk en riant. « Changkyun a fait croire que tout ton corps était encore dans un plâtre. »

« Kyunnie a toujours été le plus dramatique. »

« Je ne suis pas d’accord », interrompit Changkyun, levant le doigt et jetant un regard sévère à Kihyun. « Qui était celui qui m’a mis nu dans le couloir devant son appartement en mettant tous les vêtements que je portais dans un sac poubelle à jeter parce que tu as découvert que le théâtre où nous sommes allés une fois au cours des dix dernières années avait un problème de punaises de lit ? »

« Ce n’est pas être dramatique ; c’est être intelligent », dit Kihyun en riant. Il retourna son sourire à Minhyuk et Hoseok, qui semblaient tous deux éblouis.

Hoseok prit les fleurs de la main de Minhyuk et les mit sur la table près du lit d’hôpital. Les ballons flottaient doucement près du plafond, jetant une lumière dorée dans tous les coins de la pièce. « Je suis content que tu ailles bien, Kihyunnie », dit Hoseok, les larmes aux yeux.

Le sourire de Kihyun devint incroyablement plus grand. « Ouais », dit-il. « Arrête ça, tu pleures, bébé. »

Ils trouvèrent des chaises supplémentaires et les apportèrent dans la pièce pour que Minhyuk et Hoseok puissent s’asseoir et ils restèrent une heure, rattrapant les choses que Kihyun avait manquées au cours de la semaine dernière et demie, ce qui n’était pas grand-chose. Le travail de bureau de Minhyuk était ennuyeux, Hoseok avait gagné un autre client comme entraîneur personnel et Hyungwoo était tellement occupé avec son studio de danse qu’ils l’avaient parfois surpris en train de dormir là-bas. Mais c’était ce qui se passait quand vous étiez passionné par quelque chose, expliqua Hoseok avec une admiration claire dans sa voix.

« Et toi ? » Demanda Minhyuk. « Tu as hâte de retourner au travail ? »

Kihyun regarda ses genoux avec un sourire timide au coin de ses lèvres. Il dit, « Je suppose que oui. C’est peut-être parce que je prends des photos pour gagner ma vie, mais je continue de penser que j’aimerais pouvoir feuilleter mes souvenirs comme un album photos. Trouver ceux qui manquent et remettre les pièces ensemble. »

Changkyun tendit la main pour prendre celle de Kihyun et serra doucement ses doigts. Il avala la boule dans sa gorge et grinça, « Ils reviendront. »

Kihyun hocha la tête, plus à lui-même qu’à n’importe qui d’autre, et quand il releva le visage, ce sourire était de retour sur ses lèvres. Il dit, « Hé, on devrait aller à une date quand je sors. Un double rendez-vous. Vous savez, comment avant ? Ce sera amusant. »

L’expression de Minhyuk s’assombrit presque imperceptiblement, mais Changkyun le regardait et remarqua le changement. Les coins de ses lèvres se courbèrent vers le bas en un froncement de sourcils qui passait sur son visage avant qu’il ne mette un sourire raide. Hoseok prit sa main et jeta un regard sympathique sur Changkyun et Kihyun. « Ce serait amusant », acquiesça Minhyuk, et même s’il essayait de paraître enthousiaste, Changkyun pouvait dire que le cœur de Minhyuk n’y était pas.

Kihyun regarda Changkyun rapidement, les sourcils plongés dans la confusion, puis il se retourna vers Minhyuk et dit, « D’accord, je veux dire. On en reparlera plus tard. »

« Ouais, bien sûr, quand tu sors », Minhyuk essaya de gazouiller plus joyeusement.

°ºð

Quand Minhyuk et Hoseok partirent, Kihyun était calme. Changkyun pouvait le voir penser derrière ses yeux pendant qu’il était assis, sa posture légèrement affaissée. Il tenait encore la main de Kihyun.

« À quoi penses-tu ? » Demanda Changkyun doucement. Il faudrait qu’il retourne bientôt chez lui, qu’il nettoie un peu et qu’il finisse son article pour Psychologie anormale qu’il avait repoussé toute la semaine.

Kihyun soupira, et dans son soupir il y avait mille autres soupirs. Il s’allongea dans son lit et sur son oreiller, balançant son regard autour de lui pour regarder Changkyun. La visite l’avait épuisé, mais était-ce plus que ça ? Il dit, « Je me suis souvenu de quelque chose d’étrange. Je n’arrive pas à comprendre. »

Changkyun sentit son souffle se figer dans ses poumons. Son cerveau accéléra le temps que Kihyun et lui avaient passés ensemble à la vitesse de la lumière, les souvenirs filtrant si rapidement qu’il avait l’impression d’être victime d’un coup de fouet cervical. De quoi Kihyun aurait-il pu se souvenir ? C’était un bon souvenir ou un mauvais ? D’où vient la mémoire ? Le temps de Changkyun était-il écoulé ? Il se sentait mal parce que, d’une part, Changkyun espérait que Kihyun ne retrouverait jamais ses souvenirs des derniers mois où ils étaient ensemble et qu’ils pourraient continuer ainsi aussi longtemps qu’ils le pouvaient ; d’autre part, il voulait que les souvenirs de Kihyun reviennent pour son bien. Changkyun avala, se forçant à respirer, et dit d’un air tremblant, « O-oui ? »

Le regard de Kihyun se déplaça devant lui, et il fronça les sourcils. Revoyait-il le souvenir étrange qu’il avait en tête ? Il dit, comme s’il récitait un livre, « Il faisait chaud, le temps du printemps. Je le sais parce que je me souviens des fleurs. Mais on est dans mon appartement. Je viens de pleurer, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je fais du thé et tu es sur mon canapé en disant, « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » et ta tête est dans tes mains, je pense que tu pleures aussi. Mais tu es silencieux quand tu pleures. Je pense que tu l’as toujours été. Et tu ne veux pas que je voie. » Son regard se recentra sur Changkyun. « Tu t’en souviens ? »

Changkyun le fait. Il se souvenait exactement du moment où Kihyun décrivait. C’était vers la fin du mois de mai, Kihyun était encore sous le choc de la mort de sa mère et ils avaient essayé de s’en sortir. Changkyun avait voulu s’arrêter chez Kihyun pour vérifier s’il allait bien, mais il était arrivé, un autre homme était avec lui. Un autre homme sortait de la porte d’entrée de Kihyun, l’air débraillé et plein de satisfaction personnelle. Il avait souri à Changkyun en sortant. C’était la deuxième fois que cela se produisait. Changkyun et Kihyun s’étaient battus, et Kihyun avait fait ce qu’il avait tendance à faire quand les choses devenaient trop fortes : se fermer émotionnellement, se déconnecter. Bientôt, tout ce que Kihyun avait de la place dans son corps était la colère et tout ce que Changkyun pouvait faire était de former une armure autour de lui. Ils avaient rompu quelques semaines plus tard. Changkyun pouvait encore se souvenir des mots qu’il avait prononcés. _Tu es égoïste, hyung. Tu ne vois pas ce que tu fais. Tu ne vois pas à quel point, je t’ai laissé partir. Assez, c’est assez, tu ne crois pas ?_

Changkyun frotta son pouce sur la main de Kihyun et sourit, bien qu’il se sentît fragile. « Je ne crois pas m’en souvenir », dit-il. « Mais on a eu de mauvaises journées, tu sais ? C’était peut-être un mauvais jour. »

Kihyun secoua lentement la tête, fronçant les sourcils. « J’ai l’impression que c’est plus que ça. J’aimerais pouvoir m’en souvenir. Je suis désolé de t’avoir fait pleurer. »

Changkyun sentit une pression chaude derrière ses yeux. Il le repoussa avec une respiration frémissante et dit, « C’est bon. Ça te reviendra. Et quand ça arrivera, on pourra en parler, d’accord ? »

« D’accord », dit Kihyun. « Promis ? »

« Promis. » Changkyun ne put s’empêcher de penser qu’il faisait beaucoup de promesses dernièrement et qu’il aura du mal à les tenir.

°ºð

Il y a trois ans, voici comment ils s’étaient rencontrés : Changkyun déménageait de Boston pour aller l’école à Séoul, transféré en deuxième année, et s’était réveillé le premier jour de cours en décidant qu’il voulait un café et une pâtisserie. Il entra dans la boulangerie au coin de la rue, pas très loin du bâtiment de l’école où se tenait sa première classe dans sa nouvelle vie, et commanda un americano glacé et un croissant au chocolat. Le garçon derrière la caisse enregistreuse lui sourit et Changkyun lui sourit en retour, incapable d’arracher ses yeux des fossettes qui se formaient sur les joues du garçon.

« Nous venons de manquer de croissants », dit le garçon en faisant un peu la moue. « Je suis désolé, je peux vous confier un secret ? » Il se pencha vers l’avant au-dessus du comptoir pendant que Changkyun hochait la tête et se penchait aussi vers l’avant, amusé, curieux et très attiré. « Le roulé aux noisettes est meilleur », dit le garçon. « Nous faisons notre propre version de Nutella. Et je dois dire que c’est mieux que le Nutella. »

« Alors, j’en prendrai un », déclara Changkyun. « Quel est votre nom, déjà ? »

Le garçon montra le badge sur sa poitrine. C’était un petit croissant d’or portant le nom de YOO KI HYUN. « Et vous ? »

« Im Changkyun », dit Changkyun.

Kihyun écrivit le nom de Changkyun sur la petite pochette en papier où il glissa la tasse en plastique de café glacé. Ce n’était que lorsque Changkyun quitta le magasin qu’il remarqua que Kihyun y avait aussi écrit son numéro.

°ºð

« Tu es sûr, Kihyunnie ? Je veux dire, je pense vraiment que tu devrais rester avec moi … » Le père de Kihyun faisait les cent pas dans la chambre de Kihyun, et Kihyun et Changkyun le regardait faire une traînée dans le sol. Demain matin, son frère serait dans un avion pour Tokyo et le lendemain, Kihyun devait être libéré. Kihyun essayait de convaincre son père de retourner au travail dans quelques jours, aussi.

« Honnêtement, » dit Kihyun, « je me sentirais beaucoup mieux de récupérer chez moi. » Il ramassait un fil invisible de la couverture qui couvrait ses genoux quand il regarda Changkyun et sourit. « Kyunnie peut rester quelques jours, si ça te fait du bien ? »

« Franchement, fils », dit son père, s’arrêtant dans son rythme et imitant le ton de son fils. « Ce n’est pas le cas. »

Changkyun voulait protester, mais il pouvait voir la lumière protectrice et déterminée dans les yeux du père de Kihyun et décida que c’était dans son meilleur intérêt de ne pas se manifester.

Kihyun bouda. « Je ne veux pas que tu aies à prendre d’autres jours de travail, papa. »

Son père soupira lourdement, s’approchant du lit et s’appuyant contre les barres, les faisant grincer et gémir. « Je les ai déjà pris. J’ai tellement de jours de maladie que je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Et je veux rester. Je n’ai pas … nous n’avons pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis … de toute façon, tu as besoin de quelqu’un avec toi quand tu es libre, et Changkyun a école. » Son père leva son sourcil à Changkyun en face de lui avec un regard fixe, le mettant au défi de ne pas le contredire.

Changkyun toussa et dit rapidement. « Ouais, il a raison, Kihyunnie. C’est le milieu des examens et je suis débordé. Pas que je ne veux pas être et rester avec toi ! »

Kihyun tendit la main pour que Changkyun la prenne. Ses doigts étaient petits et légers dans la prise de Changkyun et ce petit geste lui coupa le souffle. Chaque jour, Changkyun se souvenait de plus en plus, et chaque jour, Changkyun tombait de plus en plus amoureux. Mais combien de fois encore Changkyun serait-il capable d’expliquer un souvenir d’eux se battant ou pleurant comme un autre mauvais jour ? Combien de temps avant que Kihyun cesse de le croire et voit à travers son mensonge ?

« Hé », dit Kihyun, attirant l’attention de Changkyun. « Je suis désolé. Je n’y ai même pas pensé. J’ai oublié les examens. Tu devrais te concentrer sur eux. »

Les yeux de Changkyun s’élargirent. « Quoi ? Tu es bien plus important que quelques examens. » Il n’avait pas l’intention de dire ça, surtout pas avec le père de Kihyun dans la pièce. « Je veux dire … »

Kihyun sourit et cela atteignit ses yeux. Il dit, « Tu es si mignon, tu sais ça ? » Puis il rougit, « Désolé, les analgésiques me rendent confus et honnête. »

Changkyun pouvait sentir la rougeur monter jusqu’à ses joues, rendant son visage chaud. Son père, incrédule, leur sourit à tous les deux, à son fils tenant la main de Changkyun, à l’expression embarrassée de Changkyun et son intuition.

« Je vais vous laisser tous les deux, maintenant », dit son père, sa voix grave avec l’âge et peut-être un peu d’émotion. Il avait des rides autour des yeux, des rides de rire, et même si la peau de son visage s’était un peu affaissée, cela ne le faisait pas paraître vieux et fatigué, mais plutôt adouci et gentil. Kihyun ressemblerait à son père quand il sera plus âgé, songea Changkyun. « Puisque Kihyunnie vient à la maison avec moi, je vais devoir nettoyer un peu l’endroit. » Son père riait de sa propre plaisanterie, sans doute une référence à la discipline militariste de Kihyun pour la propreté et tendit la main pour frapper Changkyun sur l’épaule. Changkyun faillit trébucher sous sa main lourde, mais le poids disparut en un instant, car le père de Kihyun utilisait la même main pour frôler doucement le menton de Kihyun.

Il aimait son fils. C’était clair. Il dit, « Je passerai demain. »

« Ne t’épuise pas à nettoyer », cria Kihyun à son père.

C’était calme pendant un certain temps après le départ du père de Kihyun. La lumière chaude du soleil pénétra par la fenêtre et projeta une bande de chaleur sur les genoux de Kihyun. Changkyun reposa sa tête sur les couvertures d’où il était assis sur le siège près du lit et il pouvait sentir les doigts de Kihyun dans ses cheveux, chatouillant son cuir chevelu, comme la chaleur résiduelle de la peau de Kihyun sous les couvertures. Ses paupières se refermèrent sur la manière tendre dont Kihyun le manipulait, le cœur plein de sentiments. C’était dangereux. Ceci, pour tout ce que Changkyun savait, était temporaire.

« Je t’aime », dit Kihyun. « Je ne pense pas l’avoir assez dit. Merci de me rendre visite tout le temps. Je pense que je deviendrais fou sans toi. »

« Je t’aime aussi », chuchota Changkyun, et il le pensait.

°ºð

Le lendemain, lors de la visite de Changkyun, Kihyun n’était pas dans sa chambre. Cela arrivait parfois, car Kihyun avait déjà des rendez-vous pour la kinésithérapie, sans parler d’autres examens. Changkyun posa son sac à dos sur le sol près du siège et s’assit sur la chaise rembourrée. À ce moment-là, il avait l’impression que son derrière avait creusé un sillon dans le siège. C’était sa chaise. Il se pencha pour sortir un manuel de son sac, mais s’arrêta quand il entendit du bruit dans le hall.

Regardant par-dessus son épaule, il vit Kihyun contournant le cadre de la porte, se concentrant intensément sur le sol, et il fut suivi de près par l’infirmière Choi, que Changkyun voyait s’efforcer de ne pas s’arrêter. Kihyun utilisait sa béquille mains libres, sa jambe droite fléchie au genou qui reposait sur un cadre en forme de selle. La moitié inférieure de sa jambe droite était dans un plâtre, et le coussin pour son genou ressemblait à un siège de bicyclette, bien que l’utilisation de la béquille fût beaucoup moins confortable que faire du vélo. Changkyun savait ; il avait essayé et échoué lamentablement à utiliser la même béquille.

« Hey ! » Changkyun cria joyeusement, levant la main dans une petite vague.

Kihyun leva les yeux et remarqua Changkyun pour la première fois. C’est alors que Changkyun remarqua que les yeux de Kihyun étaient injectés de sang, que la peau autour d’eux était bouffie et que son visage était vidé de sa couleur. Il ne sourit pas quand il rencontra les yeux de Changkyun.

« Oh », dit Kihyun, c’était plus une expiration qu’un mot. « C’est toi. »

« Euh », dit Changkyun, déconcerté par l’expression et le ton de Kihyun. « Ouais … Comment était ta séance ? »

Kihyun grogna, se déplaçant vers le lit, et l’infirmière Choi suivit, remarquablement silencieuse. Elle ne regarda pas Changkyun, alors que Kihyun boita de l’autre côté du lit – en face du siège de Changkyun – et s’assit sur le matelas en gémissant. Kihyun ignora sa question.

Les petits cheveux à l’arrière du cou de Changkyun se levèrent et son instinct commença à se faire entendre. Quelque chose n’allait pas. Kihyun s’était souvenu de quelque chose de mauvais. À propos d’eux. À propos de Changkyun. Il avala la bile qui se levait dans sa gorge et essaya de rester calme. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Minhyuk est passé », dit Kihyun calmement. Son dos faisait face à Changkyun d’où il était assis. Il se pencha pour commencer à enlever la béquille avec l’aide de l’infirmière Choi.

« Ouais ? » Changkyun se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Il a dit … » Kihyun commença, avant que son souffle commence à trembler. « Il a dit qu’après la mort de ma mère, tu as rompu avec moi. » Le sang de Changkyun gela dans ses veines. Il oublia comment respirer. Dans son silence, la béquille se détacha et l’infirmière Choi la laissa sur le côté du lit. Et elle partit. Changkyun la regarda partir, se sentant un peu comme s’il avait laissé au combat. Kihyun poursuivit, « Tu as rompu avec moi dans l’un des moments les plus difficiles de ma vie. »

Pourtant, Changkyun ne dit rien. Il se sentait comme un poisson, s’étouffant dans l’air, avalant d’énormes respirations, et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Kihyun dit, « Tu ne vas pas le nier ? »

« Non », chuchota Changkyun. « Je voulais me rattraper. »

« Comment ? » Kihyun argumenta, sa voix s’élevant plus haut et respirant dans la douleur et l’agitation. « En me mentant ? On a rompu ! J’ai failli mourir et toi – tu prétends qu’on est toujours ensemble – pour le bien de qui ? Le tien ou le mien ? » Demanda-t-il. Il ne s’était pas encore retourné, mais ses épaules étaient raides et rigides, et Changkyun savait qu’il pleurait.

Changkyun se détestait, parce qu’il avait causé cela. Encore.

« Les deux. » Déclara Changkyun. « Kihyunnie, s’il te plaît … Je pensais que … l’hôpital m’a appelé et j’avais si peur que tu ne survivrais pas. Et quand tu t’es réveillé, j’étais si … heureux. Je pensais qu’on pourrait avoir une autre chance. »

« Tu as profité de moi. Tu m’as menti », grogna Kihyun à travers ses larmes. « Je ne pense pas que tu devrai revenir », poursuit-il, ses mots aiguisés comme des couteaux. « En fait, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. »

C’était comme si quelqu’un avait tiré une flèche dans le cœur de Changkyun. Il ressentit une douleur physique dans sa poitrine et regarda vers le bas pour vérifier s’il y avait une blessure. Il était toujours entier, mais pourquoi n’en avait-il pas envie ? Kihyun ne le regardait toujours pas. Changkyun voulait désespérément retourner Kihyun, le secouer et lui dire, « Je t’aime, bon sang, et j’ai besoin que nous essayions de nouveau ! »

Mais Changkyun ne pouvait pas dire ces mots, parce qu’il était un lâche. Au lieu de cela, Changkyun dit, « Te souviens-tu de quelque chose à propos de la rupture ? »

Kihyun rit, amer et sans espoir. « Je me souviens que tu as dit que j’étais égoïste. Je m’en souviens très bien. C’est drôle, parce que tu n’as pas l’air d’être l’égoïste ? »

Il se souvient alors de Kihyun, un garçon brisé sur son canapé alors que Changkyun partait, son visage strié de larmes et sa culpabilité hantant ses yeux. Kihyun ne se souvenait pas de l’avoir trompé. Peut-être qu’il ne se souviendrait jamais, et Kihyun penserait toujours que Changkyun avait pris cette décision par lui-même, sans penser aux conséquences, alors que la vérité était qu’ils étaient arrivés à la même conclusion ensemble : _nous devons arrêter de nous faire du mal l’un à l’autre._

Changkyun avait lui-même rompu cette promesse. Il ne la briserait plus.

« Je suis désolé », dit Changkyun, retenant ses propres larmes, bien qu’elles s’accumulent tel un océan derrière ses yeux. « Je vais te laisser tranquille. »

Changkyun partit. Il se rendit à l’arrêt du bus avant de commencer à pleurer.

°ºð

Son téléphone sonnait. Changkyun gémit, se roula dans son lit et essaya de l’ignorer. Il était minuit et les examens étaient terminés, il voulait dormir. Le sommeil était ce qu’il méritait. Son téléphone cessa de vibrer sur sa table de nuit en moins d’une minute et Changkyun succomba presque immédiatement au sommeil dans le silence qui suivit.

Puis quelqu’un frappa à sa porte. Et cria. Les cris étaient étouffés et les mots étaient mal articulés, mais il y avait certainement quelqu’un dehors à minuit qui était soit très en colère contre Changkyun, soit très excité. Ou soûl. Ou toutes ces choses.

Il gémit de nouveau, pensant à ses voisins et ses murs fins, et rampa hors du lit. Son pantalon de pyjama était suspendu à sa taille alors qu’il sortait de sa chambre et pénétra dans la salle de séjour, tout en tapotant sur l’interrupteur. Son appartement était minuscule. Pas aussi petit que celui de Kihyun, mais minuscule. Certainement pas aussi propre, non plus. Son père lui avait obtenu l’appartement pour sa dernière année d’université puisque Changkyun lui avait promis qu’il entrerait et irait à l’école supérieure. Le père de Changkyun était professeur, alors il appréciait ces choses.

Perdu dans ses pensées au sujet de son père et de ce qu’il pouvait faire de l’autre côté de l’océan, à Boston, Massachusetts, Changkyun ouvrit la porte.

Jooheon se tenait là, le poing levé, et Soonyoung se tenait à côté de lui, tous deux souriants d’une oreille à l’autre. Changkyun pouvait sentir le soju sur eux. Ils avaient clairement bu et étaient habillés pour sortir pour la soirée. Aller en boîte. Changkyun grimaça à la simple idée.

« Nous avons pris une décision exécutive ! » Jooheon se faufila, se frayant un chemin à l’intérieur de l’appartement de Changkyun avec Sooyoung derrière lui. Ils luttèrent tous les deux pour enlever leurs chaussures près de la porte alors que Jooheon continuait, « Ça fait deux semaines donc c’est l’heure d’une intervention ! »

Changkyun se frotta les yeux et ferma la porte. Frottant ses cheveux. « Intervention ? Pour quoi ? »

« Pour … être triste », dit Sooyoung, hoquetant tous les quelques mots. « Encore une fois. Et se morfondre. Et c’est le cas ! Retournes-y ! » Il montra la fête du salon comme si c’était "là, dehors".

Changkyun secoua la tête. « Les gars, je suis fatigué. » Il entra dans le salon et se laissa tomber sur son canapé, et Jooheon et Sooyoung se laissèrent tomber de chaque côté de lui. Sooyoung se blottit immédiatement contre le bras de Changkyun, le câlinant comme un chaton le ferait un jouet avec de l’herbe à chat. « Je veux juste dormir. Sortons demain. »

« Soirée pyjama ! » Sooyoung suggéra joyeusement.

Jooheon dit, « Tu es triste depuis deux semaines d’affilée et je sais que c’est à cause de Kihyun. Encore. Et on t’a laissé te morfondre, mais ça suffit maintenant ! Oublie-le ! Allons-nous amuser ! »

Changkyun s’enfonça dans le canapé, voulant que les coussins l’engloutissent. Soonyoung s’affaissa avec lui. « Je ne veux pas m’amuser », dit Changkyun. « Et je ne veux pas l’oublier. »

« Tu te sens toujours coupable ? » Demanda Soonyoung.

Changkyun hocha la tête.

« Dois-je te rappeler, » commença Jooheon à haute voix, assis plus droit et levant le doigt, « que c’est lui qui t’a trompé ? Deux fois ? Tu le sais ? Et tu essayes de l’aider avec l’accident. Tu n’as aucune raison de te sentir coupable. »

Changkyun courba les épaules plus près de ses oreilles, se sentant petit et sur la défensive. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que quelqu’un comprenne. Il ne le comprenait pas vraiment lui-même. « Je le fais quand même », marmonna-t-il misérablement. « Me sentir coupable. À propos de l’hôpital. J’ai essayé de ne pas y penser pendant les examens et c’était bon, mais maintenant, c’est tout ce à quoi je peux penser. Et si je lui avais dit dès le début que nous avions rompu ? Et si j’avais été honnête ? Il a dit que j’ai profité de lui. Peut-être que je l’ai fait. Et si j’avais été là pour lui mieux après la mort de sa mère ? J’aurai dû être mieux, non ? »

Jooheon resta silencieux un moment. Puis il passa son bras autour des épaules de Changkyun et le rapprocha de lui, jusqu’à ce que Changkyun repose presque sa joue sur la poitrine de Jooheon. C’était une position délicate, surtout avec Soonyoung qui s’accrochait encore à lui comme un bébé paresseux, mais cela ne semblait pas nécessairement bizarre. « Écoute, » dit Jooheon, « tu es quelqu’un de bien. Tu te soucies beaucoup. Tu as raison, peut-être que tu aurais pu faire les choses différemment la première fois. Peut-être que les choses auraient pu être différentes la deuxième fois. Mais ce n’est pas utile de penser comme ça à moins d’en tirer des leçons. »

« Je sais », dit Changkyun, la voix épaisse.

Mais tout de même, ils étaient si bien ensemble avant que tout ne s’écroule. C’est ce qui tuait le plus Changkyun, parce qu’il se souvenait encore du bonheur d’être amoureux de Kihyun. C’était si frais dans son cœur – l’éclat, la joie et la qualité éphémère de ce dernier. C’était la première fois qu’il ressentait cela à propos d’un autre être humain. Peut-être que Changkyun pensait amèrement que ce serait aussi le dernier.

« Bien, pas d’intervention », dit Jooheon. « Mais Soonyoung et moi avons bu depuis la fin de notre dernier examen, donc nous avons débattu et avons pensé qu’on pourrait peut-être s’écraser avec toi parce que – oh il est déjà endormi. »

Changkyun regarda sur le côté pour voir Soonyoung dormir la bouche légèrement ouverte, et il le repoussa doucement vers l’arrière jusqu’à ce qu’il soit à l’horizontale sur le canapé. Soonyoung se transforma de son propre gré en balle sur le côté, mettant la tête sur un coussin.

« Je déteste te voir te battre pour ça, tu sais », dit doucement Jooheon, plus simple et sobrement. « Je l’ai détesté la première fois et je le déteste, maintenant. »

« Désolé », marmonna Changkyun.

« Ce n’est pas ta faute, mec », dit Jooheon. Il serra le bras autour des épaules de Changkyun cette fois dans un câlin avant de lâcher prise. « Je t’aime, c’est tout. »

Changkyun soupira lourdement. « Ouais, je t’aime aussi. »

Les semaines passaient inévitablement. Les choses revinrent à la normale, ou aussi normale que les choses pouvaient l’être pour Changkyun quand il avait l’impression de se promener avec un trou géant à la place de son cœur.

°ºð

Son téléphone sonna. Changkyun se figea où il se tenait devant le micro-ondes, réchauffant un repas congelé pour le dîner. Le micro-ondes émit un bip à la fin de ses tours et le téléphone sonnait toujours sur le comptoir, face vers le haut, de sorte que Changkyun puisse voir l’écran.

Yoo Kihyun appelle.

Kihyun. L’esprit de Changkyun revint à la dernière fois qu’il le vit – toujours à l’hôpital, toujours brisé, le dos tourné vers lui. Kihyun, fier, incapable de se tourner vers Changkyun pour le regarder dans les yeux alors que ces mots jaillissaient de ses lèvres. Kihyun, triste, incapable de se tourner vers Changkyun pour le regarder dans les yeux quand il lui dit de le laisser seul pour toujours. Changkyun avait reçu quelques nouvelles de Hoseok, avec qui il avait réussi à réparer la connexion qu’ils avaient entre eux. Hoseok lui avait dit que Kihyun allait faire de la kinésithérapie, qu’il ne restait pas au lit comme il était censé le faire, qu’il continuait à insister pour qu’il puisse faire des choses contre l’avis de son médecin. Ces nouvelles avaient toujours apporté un sourire aux lèvres de Changkyun. Cette persévérance obstinée ressemblait beaucoup à Kihyun.

Probablement, contre son meilleur jugement, Changkyun le ramassa.

« Allô ? » Il mit le téléphone sur le haut-parleur, ouvrant la porte du micro-ondes et sortit le plat de nourriture. Il se brûla le bout des doigts, mais il pouvait à peine sentir la douleur, tellement concentré sur la réponse de l’autre. Il fit tomber le plateau sur le comptoir avec un plop humide.

Il pouvait entendre Kihyun respirer. C’était calme. Puis, « Changkyun ? »

Cela faisait un mois qu’il n’avait pas entendu la voix de Kihyun. Les genoux faillirent faiblir au son doux et mielleux.

« Ouais ? C’est moi. » Changkyun déchira le couvercle en plastique du plateau et de la vapeur souffla sur son visage.

« C’est moi, Kihyun », dit ledit Kihyun.

« Je le sais. »

« Oh », dit Kihyun. « Bien … »

La voix de Jooheon coupa à travers ses pensées et la voix disait, ce n’est pas ta faute. Et puis il dit, ne le laisse pas entrer. Changkyun essaya de l’ignorer, mais ne put pas. Il était trop curieux de savoir pourquoi Kihyun l’appelait et son cœur avait l’impression d’être un petit colibri piégé dans une cage.

« Comment te rétablis-tu ? » Demanda Changkyun, trop rapidement pour ne pas être maladroit, surtout avec la pause qui suit.

Kihyun expira, le son capté par le micro. « Bien », dit-il. « Je viens juste de retourner chez moi, en fait. Et papa est retourné au travail. »

« Oh », dit Changkyun. C’est bien. Que tu récupères. » La vapeur s’arrêta de monter du plat et maintenant que Changkyun regarde sa nourriture, il pensait à quel point elle semblait peu appétissante. C’était censé être des pâtes au poulet, mais les pâtes avaient l’air tristes et détrempées tandis que le poulet était étrangement incolore. Il poussa un morceau de poulet avec son doigt et trouva que la texture ressemblait à du caoutchouc. Dégueu.

« Ouais », soupira Kihyun.

Changkyun poussa le morceau de poulet dans les pâtes. Il y eut un bruit peu attrayant dans la sauce. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant quoi en faire.

« Écoute, » dit Kihyun, « je me demandais si nous pouvions parler. En personne ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Ouais. »

Encore une pause. Changkyun se demanda combien de pauses une conversation pouvait avoir avant qu’elle ne se termine.

Kihyun dit, « J’ai fait trop pour le dîner. Veux-tu venir chez moi ? Juste pour le dîner. Et pour parler. »

« Juste un dîner, et pour parler », répéta Changkyun. Il prit son plat de pâtes au poulet triste et le jeta à la poubelle. Dans un moment de faiblesse, il dit, « D’accord, alors. »

°ºð

Kihyun fit entrer Changkyun dans son immeuble et Changkyun prit les escaliers un à la fois, trouvant chaque pas qu’il devait faire être plus lourd que le précédent. Il n’avait pas changé de pantalon de survêtement et de sweatshirt à capuche, portant un manteau d’hiver bouffant par-dessus. Se changer en quelque chose de plus agréable aurait signifié qu’il s’en souciait, qu’il s’attendait à quelque chose ou qu’il voulait que Kihyun s’en soucie, et il n’était pas sûr d’aucunes de ces choses. Au moins, il s’était brossé les cheveux.

Debout devant la porte de Kihyun, Changkyun hésita à frapper. Les dernières semaines n’avaient pas été faciles ou particulièrement amusantes, mais elles avaient été supportables. Changkyun s’était résigné à regretter Kihyun pendant un moment. Quoi qu’ils se soient passés entre eux, quoi qu’il se soit passé entre eux, les courtes semaines passées à l’hôpital avaient fait réaliser à Changkyun que ses sentiments pour Kihyun étaient encore forts, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il s’était résigné à regretter Kihyun aussi longtemps qu’il avait besoin de le regretter, puis de passer à autre chose.

Alors, pourquoi était-il ici ? Debout devant la porte de l’appartement de Yoo Kihyun ?

Se réprimandant, il leva le poing pour frapper, mais la porte s’ouvrit avant que ses jointures ne puissent rencontrer le bois.

Kihyun était de l’autre côté, les yeux écarquillés, brillants et un peu inquiets. « Je me demandais si tu venais juste de partir », marmonna Kihyun, baissant les yeux sur les chaussures de Changkyun.

« J’y ai pensé », mentit Changkyun.

« Entre, s’il te plaît », dit Kihyun. Il s’éloigna de la porte. Il ne portait plus un gros plâtre sur sa jambe, mais utilisait quand même une béquille pour l’aider à marcher. Changkyun remarquait à quel point, il favorisait son côté droit quand il entra lentement dans le petit salon pendant que Changkyun enlevait ses chaussures. Son bras n’était plus en écharpe et son visage était complètement dépourvu d’ecchymoses, à l’exception des cernes sous ses yeux.

Son appartement sentait le ragoût savoureux, charnu et épicé. Changkyun respira avidement l’arôme avec gourmandise et le laissa remplir son nez. Son estomac grogna en réponse. « Ça sent bon. »

« C’est juste du jiggae que j’ai jeté avec », dit Kihyun avec un haussement d’épaules. Il se retourna pour regarder Changkyun, qui était encore près de la porte, et hocha la tête vers le canapé. La table basse qui se trouvait devant lui était garnie de deux bols de riz, d’un grand bol de ragoût entre eux, de cuillères, des baguettes et des verres d’eau. « C’est prêt à manger. Tu veux t’asseoir ? »

« Ou-ouais », dit Changkyun. « Ouais. » Il se dirigea vers Kihyun et passa devant lui, s’assit sur le canapé familier de Kihyun. Lorsque Kihyun s’assit à côté de lui après avoir calé la béquille à portée de bras contre le mur, le canapé se baissa et grinça.

Kihyun portait aussi un sweat qui semblait trop grand pour lui. Ses cheveux étaient encore noirs, mais ils avaient l’air d’avoir été coupés récemment, plus courts sur les côtés qu’auparavant. Il était encore pâle, il avait l’air mince et ses lèvres étaient sèches. « Merci d’être venu », dit Kihyun.

Changkyun fit un bruit qui était destiné à transmettre quelque chose comme _aucun problème_ , mais il avait l’air un peu tendu à la place.

Le silence tomba sur eux. Changkyun attendait que Kihyun dise quelque chose – quoique ce soit – mais Kihyun resta silencieux. Pourquoi avait-il invité Changkyun ? De quoi voulait-il parler ? Tout ce que fit Kihyun fut un signe de tête, puis prit le bol de riz et commença à manger le ragoût, faisant des choses pour que Changkyun comme à faire de même. Le silence devint plus lourd, comme un nuage dense, et Changkyun avait l’impression d’étouffer dans le brouillard de confusion et d’espoir.

À quoi cela servait-il ? Kihyun avait-il oublié ce qu’il avait dit à Changkyun ce jour-là à l’hôpital, il y a des semaines ? Comment il ne voulait jamais plus revoir Changkyun ?

« Kihyun », dit Changkyun avec une grande respiration, laissant sa nourriture intacte, bien que son estomac l’ait désiré, « Pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

Kihyun haussa les épaules. « Je me sentais seul », dit-il, ne regardant plus Changkyun, fermé hermétiquement comme une bouteille.

L’estomac de Changkyun se tordit doucement lorsque la rupture momentanée du brouillard se fit de nouveau au-dessus de sa tête. « Je vois. »

C’était la chose que Changkyun avait oubliée, comment Kihyun pouvait l’exclure si complètement et combien cela faisait mal. Kihyun mangeait lentement et régulièrement, imperturbable, appartement indifférent. Il était fier comme un mur de briques. Changkyun ne pouvait pas recommencer. Il ne pouvait être ici et être plein d’espoir, triste et trop amoureux d’un garçon qui lui disait qu’il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Il se leva si vite que sa tête tourna et Kihyun faillit laisser tomber le bol de riz dans ses mains par surprise.

« Je pense que je devrais y aller », dit Changkyun. « C’était une erreur. Je suis désolé. Je devrais y aller. Je devrais – »

Il commença à se déplacer autour de la table basse, mais le bol de Kihyun s’effondrait sur la surface de la table quand sa main s’élança pour saisir le poignet de Changkyun, et Changkyun se gela comme sous un sort.

« Attends », dit Kihyun sa voix crue. Il avala. « Je suis désolé. Ne pars pas. J’avais besoin – je voulais – j’espérais pouvoir te parler. M’excuser. »

La peau de Changkyun piqua par anticipation. « Pour quoi ? »

« Pour … tout », dit Kihyun, se levant lentement maintenant aussi. Il tira sur le poignet de Changkyun doucement, mais avec insistance jusqu’à ce qu’ils se fassent face. Ses yeux étaient larmoyants et le bout de son nez était rose. « Je me suis souvenu. Après ton départ. Quelques semaines après ton départ. Je me suis souvenu de ce qui s’est passé après la mort de ma mère. J’étais … un énorme connard. »

Les yeux de Changkyun s’écarquillèrent. « Quoi ? » Cracha-t-il.

« Je t’ai trompé », dit Kihyun. « J’étais tellement … si triste, Changkyun. Ça n’excuse pas ce que j’ai fait, mais ce n’était pas à cause de toi. D’accord. Et je suis désolé. C’est ce que je voulais dire et j’avais trop peur de le dire avant que nous ayons rompu la première fois. J’ai fait ça à cause de ce que j’ai traversé et ce n’était pas juste pour toi, et je suis désolé. Ce n’est pas ta faute, d’accord ? Ça n’a jamais été ta faute. »

Le visage de Changkyun se brouilla. Ses yeux étaient chauds et pleins, tout comme son cœur, et la pression demeurait même quand les larmes se répandirent et laissèrent des traînées humides et brûlantes le long de ses joues.

« Je suis désolé », dit encore Kihyun. « Je suis désolé, Kyunnie. »

Changkyun se sentait faible à cause des excuses et de la façon dont son propre nom tombait des lèvres de Kihyun. Pendant si longtemps, il avait pensé qu’il voulait le pardon de Kihyun, mais il avait besoin de ces mots bien plus encore. Il se tenait juste là, les épaules secouées par les pleurs, quand il sentit les bras de Kihyun autour de ses épaules. Kihyun le serra dans ses bras et ça faisait du bien. C’était comme s’il était niché dans un cocon, chaud, sûr et aimé. Il laissa tomber sa joue sur l’épaule de Kihyun et renifla.

« Je suis désolé », chuchota Kihyun en frottant le dos de Changkyun et le caressant comme s’il était un bébé. Ils s’allongèrent tous les deux sur le canapé, Changkyun se blottit contre Kihyun, ce dernier frottant des cercles apaisants à travers le bas du dos de Changkyun. Ce dernier n’était pas sûr du temps où ils restèrent comme ça, alors que son esprit tourbillonnait de souvenirs et de pensées. Kihyun l’excluant, Kihyun ignorant les appels et les messages de Changkyun, Kihyun fixant le mur quand Changkyun le confronta à sa tromperie. Mais il y avait aussi Kihyun et son sourire brillant, Kihyun ramassant Changkyun après ses cours, Kihyun lui faisant de la soupe, des biscuits et le veilla quand Changkyun était malade, Kihyun l’embrassant sur le nez et lui disant qu’il l’aimait.

Le bien l’emportait sur le mal, non ? Ou est-ce ça comptait vraiment ?

« Je t’ai blessé », dit Changkyun doucement. « Et toi … Tu m’as blessé. Ça ne s’en va pas comme ça. »

Kihyun aspira une bouffée d’air. Il dit, « Je sais, Kyunnie. »

« Alors, qu’est-ce que ça nous laisse ? »

La main frottant des cercles apaisants sur le dos de Changkyun s’arrêta. C’était calme, seule la respiration et les battements de cœur de Kihyun remplissaient les oreilles de Changkyun. Kihyun se rapprocha et embrassa le sommet de la tête de Changkyun. « Je ne sais pas, je suis désolé. »

Changkyun resta. Ils dînèrent et passèrent la nuit sur le canapé ensemble, trop épuisés pour bouger, pas encore prêt à retomber dans leur lit.

°ºð

En y repensant, ce n’était la faute de personne s’ils s’éloignaient l’un de l’autre. Changkyun terminait l’école et, en même temps, il faisait des recherches sur les programmes d’études supérieures et se préparait à en faire la demande. Son objectif était de s’inscrire au prestigieux programme d’ingénierie de l’Université nationale de Séoul, mais il s’était également inscrit à de nombreux autres programmes d’ingénierie dans tout le pays, au cas où. Pendant quelques mois, son avenir était incertain, c’était tout ce à quoi, il pouvait penser et parler.

Kihyun se remettait, encore, à mettre les pieds sur terre. Son travail reprenait et bientôt, l’agence pour laquelle il travaillait commençait à l’envoyer dans le monde entier sur des séances photos. Un week-end par mois loin de Séoul lors d’une séance photo se transformait en deux week-ends, en une moitié de mois loin de chez lui, sur place, avec seulement quelques jours de repos entre les deux, jusqu’à ce que son agence l’envoie sur sa prochaine séance photo. Il s’épanouissait.

Changkyun aimait aussi penser qu’il s’épanouissait. Bien qu’il ne soit pas entré à l’Université nationale de Séoul, il avait été accepté à l’Université Yonsei et s’y était inscrit, ses parents et amis étaient fiers de lui. Jooheon, en particulier, aimait se vanter de Changkyun quand ils allaient prendre un verre avec des amis.

Alors, ils s’étaient donc éloignés l’un de l’autre. Ce n’était pas mal. Ils étaient sur des chemins différents. De temps en temps, quand les choses étaient particulièrement difficiles, Changkyun aimait penser à Kihyun et à la façon dont il allait. Il vérifiait les flux des médias sociaux de Kihyun et laissait des commentaires ou des j’aime sur ses photos plus récentes. Kihyun voyageait tellement et si souvenait qu’il avait à peine de temps de répondre à qui que ce soit, mais il essayait de réponse à Changkyun, et toutes les quelques semaines, Changkyun recevait une petite rafale de notifications sur son téléphone alors que Kihyun répondait à toutes les notes que Changkyun lui avait laissé au cours des dernières semaines. Changkyun se demandait si Kihyun lisait tout ce qu’il lui écrivait.

Il se demandait si Kihyun avait déjà pensé à se remettre ensemble.

°ºð

Changkyun entendit parler de l’ouverture de l’exposition via Facebook. Elle s’appelait _Lost : Memories I Made et Made-Up_. Le titre l’accrocha et il le survola, puis vit que beaucoup de ses amis et des gens qu’il connaissait de l’université allaient y assister : Minhyuk, Hoseok, Hyungwoo, même Jooheon et Soonyoung avaient noté qu’ils étaient intéressés. Alors, il cliqua.

Kihyun était photographié sur l’en-tête de la page de l’événement. Eh bien, Kihyun était de retour. Il en était certain. Changkyun reconnaîtrait cette silhouette n’importe où – la ligne étroite de ses épaules, son cou élégant, la forme de sa tête. L’en-tête était une photo de Kihyun assis sur un banc du parc et photographié de derrière, sa silhouette éclairée par la lumière dorée du soleil couchant. L’espace à côté de lui était vide et cela semblait intentionnel, car la photo était décentrée.

Il lit les informations et les commentaires sur l’événement. Kihyun présentait une exposition dans une petite galerie au centre-ville et demandait un soutien local. C’était sa première exposition en tant que photographe : artiste et il était très, très excité, surtout de partager quelque chose de si proche de son regard au regard des gens qui venaient le voir et visiter.

Cela faisait presque un an qu’ils ne s’étaient pas parlé en face-à-face. Changkyun était assis sur le canapé dans son appartement, une couverture sur ses genoux, un ordinateur portable sur ses cuisses, quelque chose pour passer le temps à la télévision, et dehors, il avait récemment neigé. Les trottoirs étaient recouverts d’une feuille de poudre blanche fraîche qui allait bientôt se transformer en bouillie gris, mais pour un moment, c’était magnifique. La galerie n’était qu’à quelques rues d’ici, en fait. Il pourrait y marcher maintenant, mettre des bottes et laisser des traces dans la neige, mais Kihyun ne serait probablement pas là en ce moment de toute façon, d’autant plus que l’ouverture de l’exposition était dans une semaine.

Changkyun quitta précipitamment l’onglet de son ordinateur. Puis il prit une grande respiration, la rouvrit et envoya un message à Jooheon.

°ºð

Les lumières de la galerie étaient lumineuses, débordant sur le trottoir d’immenses baies vitrées qui permettaient à tout le monde de voir ce qui se passait à l’intérieur. Il regarda la galerie pendant quelques secondes puis tourna son regard vers le ciel, ce dernier était tellement sombre que Changkyun en aurait le vertige. Mais ensuite, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ses yeux s’ajustant, et le ciel était d’un bleu-violet comme de l’encre, parsemé d’étoiles. Changkyun serra son écharpe autour de son cou alors qu’il se tenait devant les fenêtres, son souffle se transformant en nuages blancs devant lui, et souhaitait que Jooheon se dépêche.

 _Suis là dans dix minutes !_ Le dernier message de son ami déclara, mais c’était il y a quinze minutes et il n’était toujours pas arrivé. L’accord avait été que Jooheon viendrait avec Changkyun à cet événement et l’aiderait à se libérer si les choses devenaient trop bizarres, et en retour, Changkyun serait le coéquipier de Jooheon pour toujours. C’était un petit prix à payer.

Changkyun tapota ses pieds alors qu’il pencha la tête en arrière et la frappa accidentellement contre la fenêtre, faisant un bruit sourd que tout le monde à l’intérieur avait sûrement entendu. Il siffla, se redressa et jeta un coup d’œil en douce. Il y avait un garçon juste à l’extérieur de la porte qui fumait une cigarette entre deux doigts longs et élégants. Il était grand et beau avec son petit visage et ses traits exagérés. Il regardait Changkyun avec un sourcil levé.

« Ça va, mon pote ? » Demanda-t-il. Sa voix était grave et douce. On aurait dit qu’il s’était réveillé il y a cinq minutes.

« Bien », dit Changkyun, se frottant l’arrière de la tête. « J’attends juste mon ami. »

« Tu pourrais attendre à l’intérieur », dit l’étranger. Il hocha la tête en directement de la porte. « Il fait chaud là-dedans et il y a un joli garçon qui fait circuler du champagne. »

« Je n’ai pas envie de boire », dit Changkyun, même s’il le voulait. Un peu de courage liquide aurait pu être exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

L’autre garçon haussa les épaules, un mouvement élégant de ses épaules. Il lâcha la cigarette contre le trottoir, réussissant à la faire paraître sans effort et cool, et non pas comme s’il détruisait ses poumons et son détritus. « Toi qui vois », dit-il, puis il rentra.

Quand la porte s’ouvrit, une bulle d’air chaud et une conversation jaillit, attirant Changkyun. Ses orteils et son nez gelés commençaient à protester. Il durait encore une minute avant de se précipiter à l’intérieur et de frissonner violemment à la différence de température lorsque son corps s’adaptait.

Il faisait chaud à l’intérieur, et quand Changkyun inspira, l’odeur lui rappelait légèrement les sous-sols moisis. Il erra plus profondément dans la galerie, remarquant les pièces à droite qui était étiquetée avec les noms d’autres expositions. L’exposition de Kihyun était dans la salle principale au centre et une série de photographies avaient été exposées le long des murs blancs avec une carte pour décrire chaque pièce à côté. Changkyun s’arrêta à la première photo. Elle avait été prise près du Han Gang, sur la passerelle à côté de l’eau, elle montrait un garçon se penchant vers le bas et mettant ses mains en coupe dans la rivière, le reflet des étoiles capturées dans ses paumes ouvertes. La photo s’intitulait _Promise Me at Midgnight_. (" _Promets-moi au milieu de la nuit_.")

La photo fit sourire Changkyun. Cela lui rappelait qu’à l’université, avant que Kihyun obtienne son diplôme, ils avaient l’habitude d’aller se promener le long de la rivière tard le soir pour parler de tout et de rien. Une nuit, les lumières s’étaient éteintes de manière inattendue, les plongeant dans l’obscurité, mais Kihyun lui avait pris sa main et dit de chercher les étoiles dans l’eau. Ils s’étaient embrassés cette nuit-là près de la rivière et c’était la première fois que Changkyun avait dit à Kihyun qu’il l’aimait.

Changkyun fut interrompu dans ses souvenirs quand un garçon passa avec un plateau de champagne, l’offrant à Changkyun, dont les yeux s’élargirent. « Hoseok hyung ? »

« Changkyun ? » Haleta Hoseok. Les verres sur le plateau qu’il tenait vacillèrent dangereusement. Il portait une chemise noire et un pantalon noir qui étreignait ses cuisses musclées. Il avait l’air bien. « Qu’est-ce que tu – es-tu ici exprès ? »

« Um », dit Changkyun. « Oui. » Il prit une flûte du plateau de Hoseok et fit descendre le champagne d’un seul coup. Il coulait et pétillait sur le chemin de son estomac. Puis il rota. « Excuse-moi. »

« Pas de problème », dit Hoseok en riant un peu. « Wow, je suis si content que tu sois venu. Il mourait d’envie de t’inviter. »

« Qui ça ? » Demanda Changkyun.

Hoseok lui jetant un regard, plissant les yeux sur Changkyun comme s’il ne pouvait pas tout à fait comprendre ce qu’il voyait. « À ton avis, mon pote ? »

C’était là qu’il le vit. Kihyun se tenait près du fond de la pièce devant une grande photo, un petit groupe de personnes intéressées autour de lui, et son bras était autour de la taille de l’étranger de l’extérieur.

Kihyun avait l’air bien. Ses cheveux étaient un bronze argenté qui brillait dans la lumière de la galerie et son sourire était éblouissant. Il avait l’air heureux en riant avec les gens autour de lui, comme le grand et bel étranger riant aussi avec lui. Ils étaient merveilleux ensemble. Kihyun était un peu près court que l’étranger, mais la différence de hauteur avait une qualité attachante et la façon dont l’étranger regardait Kihyun pendant qu’il parlait pouvait déplacer des montagnes.

Changkyun sentit un nœud se forme au creux de son estomac. Cela faisait presque un an. Qu’est-ce que Changkyun pensait qu’il arriverait – il se montrerait et Kihyun serait célibataire, n’ayant pas cessé de penser à lui et ils pourraient se remettre ensemble, juste comme ça ?

Hoseok fronça les sourcils et se tourna pour regarder par-dessus son épaule là où le regard de Changkyun était concentré. Il se retourna et dit, « Tu ne vas pas dire bonjour ? »

« Quoi ? »

« À Kihyunnie », dit Hoseok. « Tu ne lui dis pas bonjour ? »

« Je ne sais pas », dit Changkyun. « Je ne veux pas le déranger. Peut-être que je n’aurai pas dû venir … »

« Ne sois pas bête », dit Hoseok. « Hey ! » Cria-t-il joyeusement, agitant sa main libre dans la direction de Kihyun. « Hey ! Kihyunnie ! Par ici ! »

Changkyun paniqua et chercha l’endroit le plus proche où il pourrait se cacher. Malheureusement, la seule chose derrière laquelle il pouvait se cacher était le plus grand cadre de Hoseok, derrière lequel il marcha en essayant de se faire le plus petit possible. Cela ne marcha pas. Il dut attendre que cinq secondes avant que la voix chaude et belle de Kihyun résonne dans ses oreilles.

« Changkyun ? » Demanda Kihyun.

« Oh, salut », dit Changkyun doucement, sortant de derrière Hoseok, qui avait l’air amusé. L’étranger suivant Kihyun et leva de nouveau un sourcil à Changkyun. « C’est sympa de te voir ici. »

« À l’inauguration de mon exposition ? » Demanda Kihyun en souriant. Sa voix était si douce. Ses yeux étaient éblouissants. Changkyun lui avait tellement manqué, tellement.

« Ouais », dit Changkyun. « Je suppose. » Il voulait fondre quand Kihyun tendit la main pour le serrer dans ses bras, le bref contact se termina en quelques secondes, mais cela le réchauffa de part en part. Il se sentait comme un chocolat chaud – confortable, doux et chaud.

« Es-tu venu avec quelqu’un ? »

« Je devais venir avec Jooheon », dit Changkyun. Il regarda son téléphone, mais ne vit aucun message. « Mais à ce stade, je pense qu’il est juste de dire qu’il m’a abandonné. »

« Qui est ce type ? » Demanda l’étranger. « C’est de lui que tu n’arrêtes pas de parler ? »

Kihyun frappa l’étranger sur le bras, ses joues rougissantes immédiatement. « Hyungwon ! Tais-toi. »

Hyungwon rit et passa son bras autour des épaules de Kihyun. « Eh bien ? Présente-moi. »

Kihyun soupira, faisant des gestes entre eux et disant d’une voix impassible, « Changkyun, c’est Hyungwon. Hyungwon, Changkyun. »

Hyungwon serra la main de Changkyun. « Nous nous sommes rencontrés au Japon », expliqua Hyungwon. « J’essayais d’y construire ma carrière de mannequin et Kihyun rendait visite à son frère. Et on a juste accroché, tu sais ? »

Le cœur de Changkyun coula. Il lâcha la main de Hyungwon. « Quelle est, euh, votre relation ? »

« Nous ? » Demanda Hyungwon. Cette fois, il leva les deux sourcils. Merde, mais son visage était expressif. « Je suis mannequin pour Kihyun. C’est moi sur toutes les photos. Eh bien, sauf celle-là. »  Hyungwon désigna celle où il se tenait devant tout à l’heure, la grande au centre. Changkyun le reconnut maintenant comme la photo complète de ce qui avait été l’image d’en-tête de l’événement sur Facebook. « Il a un modèle de premier ordre, j’ai plus d’expositions. Gagnant, gagnant. »

« Vous êtes aussi des amis », intervint Hoseok.

« Ouais, je suppose », dit Hyungwoo.

« Hé ! » Kihyun frappa encore son bras, mais il riait. Il dit à Changkyun, « Ne t’inquiète pas. Hyungwon est juste bon à aboyer, mais ne mord pas. »

« Je n’étais pas inquiet », plaisanta Changkyun. Il fut surpris de le dire et il se rendit compte que cela avait aussi surpris Kihyun. Le soulagement bouillonnait dans sa poitrine. Il rit, puis ils se mirent à rire, puis quelqu’un – probablement Hoseok, peut-être Hyungwon – poussa Kihyun vers l’avant et Kihyun faillit tomber contre Changkyun, et Kihyun dit, « Puis-je te montrer les alentours ? » Changkyun répondit, « Oui. »

°ºð

Kihyun lui fit visiter personnellement l’exposition, en commençant par _Promise Me at Midnight._ Toutes les photos avaient capturé une qualité esthétique sur le moment de la prise de vue. Dans chacun d’eux, Hyungwon semblait attendre quelque chose, chercher ou désirer. Le sentiment de perte était presque tangible. Changkyun n’était pas sûr de la façon dont Kihyun pouvait transmettre une telle émotion dans une seule image, mais chaque photo qu’ils passaient apportait une autre vague de nostalgie et de souvenirs pour Changkyun.

Changkyun aimait écouter les histoires de Kihyun, aimait la façon dont Kihyun parlait de chaque photo et comment ses yeux brillants lorsqu’il se souvenait de la séance photo. Il raconta à Changkyun à quel point Hyungwon avait rendu les choses difficiles en étant si lunatique pendant des heures pendant qu’ils travaillaient avant d’avouer qu’il avait en fait un rhume, après quoi Kihyun les ramena immédiatement chez lui pour la soupe et – pour Hyungwon – une sieste sur son canapé sous trois couvertures. Il parla à Changkyun du Japon et de tous les endroits où il s’était rendu pendant ses séances photos : le Brésil, l’Afrique du Sud, la Thaïlande, l’Irlande et le Missouri. Et puis Changkyun partageait ses propres histoires sur la remise des diplômes, les études supérieures, ses nouveaux amis, son programme, sa famille.

La conversation se déroulait facilement entre eux et Changkyun remarqua à peine que Kihyun les avait amenés à l’extérieur dans la cour arrière, derrière la galerie. La cour était petite, peut-être seulement une dizaine de mètres et tout aussi large, elle était peu éclairée, aussi, juste de la lumière résiduelle de la galerie atteignant les coins les plus éloignés. Changkyun pouvait voir une bande d’herbe entre deux colonnes de pavés et au bout du chemin herbeux, il y avait un banc face à la galerie. Kihyun les amena et ils s’assirent, parlant encore.

Cela lui rappelait la photo au centre de l’exposition de Kihyun. Ils s’étaient arrêtés devant avant de sortir. Il pouvait se souvenir de l’image de dos de Kihyun, du banc du parc et du soleil couchant. Cela s’appelait _Losing Him Again_. (" _Le Perdre à Nouveau._ ")

Et puis, Changkyun réalisa que l’exposition parlait d’eux. Changkyun et Kihyun. Leur histoire, ou comment Kihyun s’en était souvenu. L’espace à côté de Kihyun sur la photo était vide parce que Changkyun était destiné à le remplir. Il se souvint maintenant, de la photo sur la commode de Kihyun dans le parc, assis côté à côté sur le même banc, souriant à l’appareil photo alors qu’ils s’appuyaient l’un contre l’autre. Ils s’étaient promis l’un à l’autre ce jour-là. Cette photo était son contraire.

« Oh », il souffla.

« Changkyun », dit Kihyun. Il se pencha en avant sur ses mains saisissant le bord du banc. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« C’est nous », dit Changkyun. « Les photos. L’histoire. C’est nous. »

Kihyun se mordit la lèvre inférieure, l’air timide et incertain. Il hocha la tête et dit d’une petite voix, « Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Changkyun, avant de pouvoir s’arrêter.

Kihyun regarda dans la galerie où tous ses invités se promenaient et bavardaient encore. Ils pouvaient entendre des murmures de conversions là où ils étaient assis, mais rien de plus. « Quand tu es parti, » dit Kihyun, « j’ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir. J’ai réfléchi. J’ai traité. Tous les souvenirs sont revenus en désordre et j’ai dû les trier d’une manière qui avait du sens. Cette … exposition était la seule façon pour moi de le faire. »

Changkyun se tourna légèrement vers lui, diminuant la distance entre eux, et Kihyun ne recula pas. Il pouvait voir les tâches d’un brun plus clair et plus foncé dans ses yeux à partir de la lumière émise par la galerie, la marque de beauté sous ses yeux. « Et qu’en penses-tu ? »

Kihyun ferma les yeux et avala, sa gorge bougeant de haut en bas. Il dit, les yeux encore fermés, « Que je t’aime. Que je t’aimerai toujours, je pense. Que je te blesse vraiment et que tu ne devrais probablement pas me pardonner, mais si tu me donnes une autre chose, je me rattraperai à vie. »

Changkyun était calme. Il avait l’impression que son cœur battait dans sa gorge, se dilatant dans sa poitrine. Il flottait. Il avait l’impression que la lumière des étoiles se trouvait entre les mains du garçon, près des palmiers de la rivière. « Tu n’avais pas besoin de faire toute une exposition sur nous, tu sais ? Tu aurais pu me parler. »

Kihyun rit amèrement et ouvrit les yeux. « J’avais trop peur. Après cette nuit à mon appartement, je ne savais pas comment … recommencer. Je n’avais jamais fait ça avant. Et puis c’était facile de l’ignorer. On était tous les deux occupés, et je … Je ne sais pas, Changkyun. Ça semblait plus facile ? »

« Cela semblait plus facile », répéta Changkyun avec incrédulité. Il y avait une touche d’émerveillement dans sa voix. Kihyun était un romantique dans l’âme et il était têtu aussi. Changkyun se souvenait de tout, maintenant. Ils étaient assis plus près l’un de l’autre, leurs plus petits doigts se touchant sur le banc, puis la main de Changkyun plana au-dessus de celle de Kihyun comme si elle était guidée par un aimant. Les yeux de Kihyun se posèrent sur la main de Changkyun et le photographe hocha la tête. Que ce soit pour tenir la main de Changkyun ou pour être d’accord avec Changkyun, aucun n’était certain.

« Et toi ? » Chuchota Kihyun. « Qu’en penses-tu ? » Il se déplaça minutieusement, mais cela fit toute la différence. Changkyun prit contact. Main dans la main. Il la laissa se reposer là alors qu’une rougeur montait de nouveau sur les joues de Kihyun.

« Je pense … » Changkyun commença lentement, observant Kihyun pour ses minuscules réactions à chaque mot qu’il disait. « J’ai attendu un an dans les limbes, pensant à nous, ne sachant pas comment aller de l’avant. Tout ce que je sais, c’est que tu m’as manqué. » Il fit une pause, le regard descendant vers les lèvres de Kihyun. « Et que je t’aime toujours. »

« Tu m’as manqué aussi », dit Kihyun. « Je t’aime toujours aussi. » Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux et descendaient le long de ses joues quand ils se regardaient et voyaient l’autre complètement, leurs souvenirs les plus heureux, leurs erreurs du passé, leurs chemins vers l’avant, tout en un. Ça les rendit entiers. La distance se referma entre eux, mais aucun des deux ne pouvait être certain que l’autre bougeait, et les paumes des mains de Changkyun enveloppèrent les joues de Kihyun pour qu’il puisse l’attirer dans un baiser.

Au moment où leurs lèvres se touchaient, Changkyun pouvait sentir la terre bouger sous ses pieds. Quand il se retira, il avait l’impression que le temps s’était figé. Kihyun était si beau, comme la première fois qu’il le voyait, comme à chaque fois qu’il le voyait. Changkyun sourit. « Salut », chuchota-t-il.

Kihyun sourit aussi. Il dit, « Salut. »

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ♥


End file.
